Look at her, with her eyes like a flame
by myparamour
Summary: He looked sad for a moment and I could see it behind his eyes. All of the pain that he's had to carry, from the time he was a child and his life was irreparably changed, to the time he lost all of his best friends in one, terribly numbing shot. And then he released it, and all I could see was his desire for me. Takes place during Hannah Potter's 7th year.
1. Dementors & an Old Friend

My eyes moved on their own volition, the darkness creeping through the train forced my mind away from the words coming out of my friend's mouth. Four skinless finger bones scraped their way along the frame of the carriage door, tapping as they shifted past and onto the next compartment.

_Oh my God. _

"What was that?"

I ignored the question and confused looks from my friends as I scurried up and forced the door open, brushing past the dementors. I lurched forward when a trembling chill took me over and ran from my feet to my skull, visions of what occurred 13 years ago flashed through my mind, causing me to slow down slightly as I frantically searched for the compartment he was in.

"Harry!"

I pulled it open, almost becoming blinded by a bright light that emitted from a wand, forcing the dementor back. My vision swam momentarily and I blinked quickly, willing the focus to come back.

"Shit!" _I wasn't fast enough._

I fell to my knees in front of him, grabbed hold of his hand in mine and reached upwards, placing the backs of my finger on his forehead and released a breath. Still warm.

"Hannah?"

It took a moment for my brain to process that my name had been said. I looked to my left and stared up into the eyes of a very frightened Ronald Weasley.

"Ron."

His gaze shifted between me and his best friend, before landing back on myself. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine." The sudden change in tone of voice caused me to sit up straight. _Was he here the whole time?_ I readjusted my place on the floor and arched my back, turning slightly so I could look at him.

I paused, taking a moment to process everything that had just happened as the frost on the windows dissipated and the train's temperature returned to normal. Harry stirred slightly under my touch and I breathed inward before looking back at the man.

"Patronus?"

He gave a small nod in my general direction before reaching behind him and for his luggage.

"I'm glad you were here."

He seemed to find what he was looking for as he closed it, and put it back in its place. "So am I."

I felt a small twitch coming from Harry's fingers and he gave an involuntary kick, connecting with my side. I grimaced, trying to ignore the pain that erupted across my ribcage. "Harry? Wake up."

His eyes fluttered open and I released a breath, not realizing how much tension I had been holding. Ron moved over as I got up off of the floor and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

He said nothing, the shock of what had just occurred was plainly written on his face.

I saw an arm outstretched across the compartment out of the corner of my eye. "Here, eat this. It will make you feel better."

I reached out on his behalf and grasped the chocolate from the man's hand, my own not neglecting to notice that his was incredibly warm. "Thank you."

I snapped off a piece and handed to Harry. "Eat it, please." He took it from me before I leaned back into the seat and shut my eyes for a moment, gathering myself.

The sound of chewing stopped and he finally spoke. "What happened?"

Ron leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees, "I dunno, mate. Those things came and you just kind of passed out."

"What were they?"

I looked around the compartment and my eyes fell on the man, hoping that he would answer so that I wouldn't have to. He didn't.

"They were dementors, Harry." I didn't want to explain any further so I made an excuse about arriving at school in half an hour so it was best that they change into their robes, leaving me and the man who had yet to give me his name, alone.

"So, tell me…"

He moved down his seat until he was sitting directly across from me. His demeanor had changed and he appeared more relaxed, allowing me to release some of the tension I had continued to hold.

"Exactly how much do you know about dementors?"

I smiled and crossed my legs, mindful of making sure my skirt didn't ride up my thigh. "Enough."

He seemed satisfied by my response and leaned back in his seat. "So, Harry, is he…?

"He's my brother. Younger by four years, actually. He's in his third year now and I'm in my seventh."

"And when you saw the dementors you thought to come and find him? That's quite thoughtful of you."

I bit my lip, thinking of how much trouble he'd found himself in since he started going to Hogwarts. "In all honesty he's always in the back of my mind. Until he stops giving me reasons to want to protect him I'll continue to do so."

"I'm sure he's lucky you have you, Miss Potter."

I stopped fidgeting with the hem of my skirt and looked up at him, taking in his features for the first time. I wasn't surprised when I realized I found him attractive. I've always had a thing for older men, I'm not sure why. Although, that's not completely true. I'd been through a lot in a span of 17 years and I tended to find that the boys my age weren't mature enough for me. I'd tried dating on more than one occasion and even managed to land a long term boyfriend during my fifth and half of my sixth year at Hogwarts but that had ended and I found I'd lost interest in most of the boys at school.

"Now that's not fair. You know my name but I don't know yours."

A small laugh escaped his lips and he smiled for the first time. "I apologize. My name's Remus Lupin, but I have to ask that you call me Professor Lupin once we arrive."

_Where have I heard that name?_

"Professor? Oh, are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

He nodded.

"Good, I'm glad. Based on that patronus I saw I'd say you're already better than Professor Lockhart was last year." I leaned forward and spoke in a whisper, "a bit of a dunce, that one."

He laughed louder and I couldn't stop myself from feeling a surge of pride at his response.

"I hope you won't be saying that about me by the end of the year."

* * *

The week had gone by slowly and I had found myself racking my brain on more than one occasion, trying to place the name of Remus Lupin. I had yet to have any luck and I was growing more and more frustrated.

"Still nothing?"

I tossed the few pictures that had belonged to my parents down on my bedcovers and rolled onto my back. "No, none."

My bed sank slightly as Ashley sat down beside me, skimming through the pictures I had just discarded.

"Why don't you just go and ask him if it's bothering you so much?"

I ran my hand over my face. "You don't think that would be weird?"

She shrugged, "depends on how you phrase it."

Without giving it to much thought I made my way down to his classroom hoping to find him there. I felt kind of strange being there after class but this was bothering me too much.

The door to the classroom creaked as I opened it, and stepped inside. "Professor Lupin?" He wasn't sitting at his desk near the back of the classroom but I saw light shining beneath his office door at the back. I quickly made my way across the room and up the stairs, feeling slightly hesitant before forcing myself to knock on the door.

It took a moment but I heard footsteps that caused my nerves to pick up. The door was pulled open and I didn't miss the surprised look on his face to see me standing there.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" He rested his arm against the doorframe and I let my eyes wander over his physique. He was taller than a lot of the boys I knew at school, and a bit more filled out, too. His hair appeared disheveled but in such a way that came off more as endearing than anything else. He was no longer wearing the robe I'd seen on him earlier in the day during my Defense class but had instead replaced it with an incredibly warm and soft looking sweater.

I wanted to laugh at the leather patches covering his elbows, making me think of certain muggle tv shows with incredibly stereotypical-looking professors, but I stopped myself.

"I just have something I was wanting to ask you… can I come in?"

He raised his brows and pushed the door open further, ushering me inside before closing it. I looked around the room before deciding to sit down on a chair against the wall. He stepped away from the door and stopped at his desk, perching himself on the edge of it.

"What is it you'd like to ask me?"

"I'm really hoping this doesn't sound weird to you, but ever since you told me your name I can't get you out of my head."

His expression immediately changed and I felt a sudden need to clarify. _Wrong terminology._ I pushed a few pieces of my long, black hair behind my ear, "sorry, Professor, I just mean that I feel like I've heard it somewhere before but I haven't been able to place it. You wouldn't be able to explain that, would you?"

He said nothing, only looked down at his shoes and I found my attention was drawn there as well.

"I knew your parents."

_Okay, shoes not so interesting anymore._ "You what?"

"I went to school with them. Your father was one of my best friends and when your mother came along I grew to like her just as much."

My mind couldn't seem to create any thoughts. I knew I should have a lot of questions to ask him but no words were forming or coming out of my mouth. He appeared to notice but waited for me to say something first.

I shook my head, "oh, I'm sorry, it's just, well, other than Professor Snape I've never met someone other than my aunt that grew up with them, and neither of them are exactly forthcoming. It's, I don't know. I feel like I should be saying something, asking you something."

He smiled at me and leaned back slightly on his hands. "You can ask me anything you'd like."

"I just, so… um, did you meet your first year here? Or did you know them before that?"

"I met James during my first year here and I had seen Lily around, but didn't get to know her very well until her and James started dating."

"Oh… were you very good friends?"

He paused for a moment and I thought that maybe this was something that he didn't want to talk about with me. Or maybe at all. "We were, yes. Your father was one of the only reasons being at school was bearable for me. And your mother, well, she was there for me at a time when no one else was."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. I know everyone grows up thinking that their parents are the best people in the world but those ideas are often shattered once they realize just how human they really are. But being that they died when I was a child that sense had never been broken for me. I'd wondered for a long time whether that was really the case, or would I have thought differently had they still been alive today?

"And I, well, I know I've only known you for about a week, really but… am I like either of them?" As soon as the words left my mouth I felt silly. How was he supposed to make that kind of a comparison now? I'd barely said two words to him since we met on the train. How was he supposed to answer that?

When I looked at him I suddenly felt like I wanted to cry. I knew I was being stupid and that finally having someone to talk to about my parents shouldn't make me so upset. I should feel happy.

"That's a hard question to answer, Hannah."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sat forward in my seat. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel like I'm putting pressure on you to give me all the answers I've never had."

His eyes locked with mine and I felt a kindness radiate from him that I don't think I've ever experienced before. He tentatively reached out and placed his hand on my shoulder, rubbing slightly, in an incredibly comforting fashion. "You do look like both of them. Your hair is dark like your father's, albeit much longer than I remember his being."

I laughed as his hand slipped from my shoulder and I didn't like the sudden feeling of loss I felt when his fingers returned to his desk.

"And your eyes are just like your mothers. Incredibly green and bright."

I smiled, "thank you."

"You're welcome. And based on your actions on the train I suspect you're like her as well when it comes to protecting the ones you love."

I felt my cheeks tinge with appreciation at his words. No one had ever said I was anything like her before and I hadn't realized how badly I wanted that to be the case until now.

We fell into silence and I worried that I was overstaying my welcome. I licked my lips and stood from my seat, turning to him. "I really appreciate you being so understanding, Professor. And I hope you don't mind, but can I let Harry know? I think he could benefit a lot from knowing that you're here. I don't remember much from back then and even still, if I close my eyes and think hard enough I can picture their faces. He doesn't have any of that."

An expression of pity washed over his face momentarily before he shook it up and looked backat me. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "of course."

I found my way back to my common room and headed up the stairs, immediately finding my bed and closed my eyes. I wanted to save this feeling of finally having a chance at figuring out what kind of people my parents were.

When I fell asleep that night it was the first time that I could ever remember feeling a bit a closure when it came to my parents.


	2. Patronus

"So will you come with me, Hannah?"

"I just don't understand why you want me to be there with you. Don't you like him?" _How could he not?_

"Of course I do. It's just… Hannah, he knew our parents and I know he wants to teach me how to do a patronus for my benefit but I don't want to disappoint him… I just, I feel like that means I'm disappointing them." I looked at his face and he looked somewhat frightened – a part of me wondered if this was just his way of making me agree to go with him or if he really meant it; He knows exactly how well this face works on me. "Alright, Harry. I'll come. But if he asks why I'm there you have to tell him. I don't want him thinking I'm barging in or something, okay?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand, yanking me out of my seat on the couch in the common room before pulling me out of the portrait and on the way down to Lupin's classroom.

As we got closer my mind wandered and I began to think about whether or not I looked good tonight. I knew it shouldn't be a big deal and that it didn't matter at all, he was my teacher for Merlin's sake, but I couldn't help myself. It didn't matter that he was friends with my parents and therefore, would most likely only ever view me as his friends' kid, but my vanity was taking over. "Hold on a minute, Harry."

I veered to the right and walked into the girls' washroom, stopping in front of the mirror.

"You look fine, Hannah."

I looked behind me and glanced under the stalls. "You do know this is the girls' washroom, don't you, Harry? You're kind of not allowed in here."

"But, Hannah –"

"Harry."

He rolled his eyes at me before backing out of the door to wait for me. I took only a few seconds, deciding that my appearance was more than acceptable before heading back to meet him. "You're such a girl. It's not like you're going on a date or something."

I ignored his comment, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that I realized his was right. I just didn't want to admit it.

I know this might sound kind of strange, but I often find myself loving the moments where Harry and I are able to just be a regular brother and sister. We've been through so much together in our short lives and when we bicker it sometimes make me think that all of those bad times don't matter. We're still brother and sister and we still love one another, just like any other siblings would had none of those things ever happened to us. We'd always be okay.

"Have you gone to see him?"

He lifted his eyes from the floor and turned them towards me. "Once. It's a bit awkward, having to ask someone what your parents were like. Shouldn't we know that stuff?"

"You know that he doesn't mind though, Harry. He cared about them and I'm sure he wants to share that with us."

He shrugged and looked forward. "Maybe."

My breathing picked up as a small wave of anxiety came over me once Harry knocked on the classroom door. _Stupid body, just calm down. You're not here for yourself._

The door flung opened, revealing Remus Lupin, who once again looked more disheveled than he had during my lesson earlier in the day. I decided then that once classes were over he must just forego any effort to keep up appearances.

"Ah, Harry. And Hannah, come in."

I stepped inside first and walked to the middle of the classroom before stopping. I was about to sit down on a stool before I changed my mind and hopped up onto the desk. I turned my eyes to Lupin and he gave me a small smirk. "Don't expect me to allow you to sit like that during class, Miss Potter."

I tried to keep my smile at bay while I got more comfortable and leaned back slightly on my hands, looking towards Harry. "Go on, show me what you've got, little brother."

At first I wasn't sure whether or not Harry would be able to do anything. Casting a patronus is often difficult for even the older wizards, and if we're being honest, Harry doesn't exactly have many happy memories to choose from in order to do so. The most that came out of his wand was a bit of a wisp but Lupin assured that it would get better over time, so long as he kept practicing it.

"When you come back next time I have no doubt it will have improved."

Harry frowned and I could tell he had hoped that this lesson would go better. He wasn't used to things being difficult for him when it came to magic.

"What do you think of for your patronus, Hannah? How is yours so good, I don't understand."

_That's really not something I want to share with my brother_. "Harry, I'm older than you, it's just easier for me."

"But what's your memory?"

I went to speak but I couldn't think of anything to say. I caught Remus' eye and he had a sort of look on his face and I knew that if he had guessed what kind of memory mine was he would've been right.

"Harry, it's – that's… just a time I spent with a friend, Harry."

"What friend?"

I hopped off the desk and stepped towards him, "okay, you're being very nosey. Just work on yours. It'll start to get better, I promise."

A timid knock was heard on the door before it was slowly pushed open. "Is Harry in here?" I saw the less-than-usual bushy hair of Hermione before her face peered through. "There you are. Come on, remember I told you and Ronald I'd help you with your potions essays."

"Now?"

She didn't respond and instead pulled an extremely teacher-like face before retreating back into the hall. I let out a little laugh as Harry quickly gathered his things and thanked Lupin before rushing out the door.

I turned back to Remus and I semi-hoped he'd already forgotten what Harry insinuated but it was easy to tell by the way he was looking at me that he hadn't. I let out a breath, "I'm sorry. That really wasn't supposed to be awkward. He doesn't know that –"

He held his hands up to stop me, "it's alright. If that happens to be the best memory for it, then by all means, use it."

I thought for a moment about the fact that from this point forward if he ever sees me cast a patronus he's going to think I'm getting off. I could feel myself blushing as I tried my best to ignore it and smiled. "I just don't have too many to choose from. Believe me, if I could think of something better than that I would." It crossed my mind that what we were talking about was pretty much stepping over the inappropriate line but a part of me wanted to see how long I could keep this going with him. I couldn't help but wanting him to think of me doing those things.

He took a step closer to me and for the first time I noticed his scent. It was subtle, but it was there and I shut my eyes and shivered. "Oh." I blinked and looked up at him, his eyebrows were now raised as he looked back down at me. "Are you alright?"

The realization that he might think I was reliving my patronus memory came to me and I stepped back. "I'm fine, yes. Sorry."

He shifted in place awkwardly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked as if he was contemplating saying something to me before he licked his lips. "Good. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll experience even better things than what helps you create your patronus."

* * *

"What do you think? Was he flirting with me or was he saying that just as a general thing to say?"

Ashley shrugged as she pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. "How should I know? I just met the man. I'm not exactly an expert on his flirting techniques."

I sighed and laid my head against the pillow before pushing my bangs off my face. "I know."

"Besides, even if it was him flirting, do you think he'd ever take it any further than that? Flirting with you is pretty much harmless, it doesn't necessarily mean anything. People often flirt with one another when there's no intention of doing anything beyond that."

I frowned and shifted my body to face her bed. "You're not exactly helping with my fantasies."

She let out a short laugh and rolled over onto her side, resting her head in her hand. "I'm terribly sorry that I can't prolong your sexual imagination when it comes to your parents' ex best-friend, Hannah. I am so terrible. Please, kill me now!"

"You're so mean, you know that?"

"Oh please, give me a break. Do you know how much of a long shot you getting with him is? Here, let me list all of the reasons for you. A) He grew up with your parents, B) because of that, he most likely views you as nothing more than a little kid, C) you're still a student here and D) he's your teacher! … believe me, if you actually manage to land this man then I have seriously underestimated your seduction abilities because this one is going to be tough to land. Besides, your last boyfriend was a 17 year old boy. And how old is Professor Lupin? 35? 36? Why would he want to be with a 17 year old girl when he can be with a woman?"

I wanted to get mad at her, I really did. After all, what's the harm in me liking him anyways? Yes, I understand that my chances are seriously slim to nil but still, I've been through so much, can't I just allow myself to feel something like this again? Something that makes me happy and feel good?

But at the same time she was completely right. I shouldn't entertain the thought of him looking at me that way. That's not fair to myself and in the end it will most likely only upset me once my head fully understands the fact that he doesn't and will not like me that way.

Just keep it as a crush. That's all it is. Just a harmless, simple, I'll-grow-out-of-you kind of crush.

* * *

My eyelids kept falling closed despite my best efforts to stop them from doing so. It was my own fault, really. I'd stayed up half the night finishing a potions project that I'd been given over a week to do but I found myself preferring to go see Remus over actually doing what I was supposed to do. As a result, I'd had copious amounts of coffee this morning and my sleepiness was finally starting to catch up with me.

I looked up at the clock and squealed on the inside at the fact that there was less than five minutes left in Snape's class. Ever since Professor Lupin had agreed to speak to my about my parents I found myself resenting a certain man named Severus even more. Couldn't he see how badly I needed some kind of closure on this? From what Lupin had told me I knew that my mom and Snape had been good friends for a long time and even lived near one another. Why wouldn't he want to talk to me about this? Was he really as heartless as everyone made him out to be?

Maybe.

I'll at least see him that way until he gives me a reason not to. Regardless, the fact of him being so stingy with his James and Lily Potter information was making me really not want to be around him.

As soon as we were let out of class I rushed out of my seat and back to my room so that I could change before dinner. It's incredibly girly of me, I know, but I found it very heard to not want to look my best if there was even a chance of seeing him. Once satisfied I made my way down to the great hall and took my usual seat next to my friends, not neglecting to glance at the faculty table and noticing him sitting there. My stomach did a little flip as his eyes caught mine and I had to stop myself from waving at him, instead deciding to give a little smile.

"Who are you smiling at?"

I pursed my lips and looked towards Percy. "No one."

"That's not true, she was smiling at our dear Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

I tried to hide my embarrassment as Penelope leaned against the table and whispered, "what? You fancy Professor Lupin?"

"I do not fancy Professor Lupin."

Ashley smirked and took a sip of juice before pushing forward, "oh yes you do. Don't be shy. It's okay to share this kind of important information with our friends."

"You know we haven't even been here a month and you're already making me hate you."

"Oh lighten up. It's all in good fun."

I tried to give her a nasty look but I'm pretty sure that it didn't take. _You should really work on that_. "Look you guys just, drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about that."

For the rest of dinner I mostly stayed silent, making it obvious that Ashley was getting worried that I was actually mad at her for spilling what I had wanted to be kept a secret. I wasn't though, I knew they would find out sooner or later so in the end it didn't matter that much to me. But still, serves her right.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair, pausing to pull out a small tangle before resuming my motion. It was late on a Friday night and I felt like being alone so I'd come up to the astronomy tower, as I often did. It was one of the only places in the castle I found I could really relax. Something about the quiet and the only sounds being those of the things hidden outside in the dark. I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes.

"Somehow I thought I might find you here."

I frowned, _now I'll need to find somewhere else to hide_. As I turned around my heart skipped a beat once I realized it was Remus. _Or maybe not. _"Professor?"

He stood right at the top of the last step and as our eyes met he smiled. "Hannah. I've been looking for you."

I bit my bottom lip and did my best to appear unphased by his comment. "And you thought to come here?"

He nodded and came towards me, reaching inside of his sweater and pulling something out. "I know your father used to come up here quite often. He liked the silence on occasion." As his finished his comment he handed the object to me. When I reached for it I tried not to connect our fingers. I didn't want to encourage any more physical contact than we needed to have for fear that my hormones might eventually start to get the better of me and I do something stupid like try to hold his hand.

"What is it?" I turned it over and felt my chest tighten as I saw it was a picture of my parents. "Oh my God… when was this taken?" I kept my eyes on the picture as they looked towards one another and held what appeared to be a loving embrace.

"During our seventh year. They had already decided they were going to marry. We were all celebrating that night." He came towards me and placed his right hand in his pocket while the other ran over his face. "I've been holding onto that image for far too long. I thought you might want to have it."

Before I could respond the faces in the photo looked at me and waved. I gasped and placed my hand on my chest and instantly thought of when I was a child and how they would look at me that same way. I hadn't pictured that since I was a child and hadn't realized how having something like this would affect me.

I felt a hand on my arm as it squeezed. "Are you alright?"

I finally removed my eyes from the picture and looked up at him, not neglecting to notice the fact that this was as close as we'd ever been together. "I'm fine, I just… I can't express how much you doing this means to me." I felt water begin to form in my eyes and I blinked hard, trying to make it go away. I didn't want him to see me cry.

My emotions did me a favour, however, as I was pulled into him and he wrapped his arms around me. The sensation of it was one of great comfort and as I took in his scent once more it became a very different feeling altogether. I wanted to hold onto him as tightly as he as me, but I didn't want him to become aware of the feelings I was already beginning to develop for him.

He pulled away first held onto my arms. "You know I didn't come up here to make you cry."

I bit my lip and let out a short laugh before wiping beneath my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Really, I appreciate this so much. Hell, I appreciate you being here altogether if I'm going to be honest with you."

He smiled and took a step back. "Anytime, Hannah."


	3. Questions & Not Many Answers

"You know I'm pretty sure you're doing that wrong, Percy." I peered down at his potion and nodded. "Mhm. That doesn't look right."

He shook his head and gave me a nasty look. "Well what the hell is it supposed to look like, Potter?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at his outburst. "Ooh, a bit grumpy today, aren't we, Mr. Weasley? Did Penelope not put out again last night?" He looked away from me and concentrated on looking down at his notebook instead. "Poor Percy. But don't take your frustrations out on me or your potion, there. We both deserve better than that."

I managed to get a little smile out of him and considered my mission to be complete. He was so easy to bother, that one.

I tried to get my things packed up as soon as possible once we were released from class but my path was blocked by tall, dark-haired man whom I've always thought was in dire need of a haircut. "Yes, Professor?"

"I need you to take this to Professor Lupin." A small vial was shoved into my fingers and I stumbled back slightly. "Oh, um, okay?"

"That was not a question, Miss Potter." He stepped around me and gave a nudge in the direction of the door. "Please, don't dally. Just take it to him and then you can go."

The classroom door slammed shut behind me and I took the opportunity to take a look at what I was holding. Unfortunately it was neither labeled nor was it something I could recognize so since I wasn't given another choice, I headed down to Lupin's office.

"Excuse me, Professor?"

He looked up at me from behind his desk and I noticed right away that he seemed to be pale and slightly sweaty. I walked faster than I meant to and stopped once I was standing beside him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and leaned back in his seat, "I'm fine, please don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this happens all the time."

I wanted to ask if he meant that he's sick a lot but I decided not to and instead, remembered the vial I was holding in my hand. "Here, Professor Snape asked me to give this to you."

He looked almost embarrassed as he took it from my hands and put it into his sweater pocket. "Thank you."

I nodded and turned to walk out the door without saying my goodbyes. It was more than obvious that he didn't want anyone around right now.

* * *

Sirius Black Still at Large_._

I looked across the table at Penelope who was holding the latest version of "The Daily Prophet" in her hands, causing her face to be obstructed from view. I squinted slightly and tried to read a portion of the article. _""_We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm.""

_Right. Because when people hear a mass murderer who is also a phenomenal wizard has escaped from prison that's exactly what they're bound to do._

""Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?""

_That much is true._ I had a friend just down the street from the Dursley's that I used to play with on occasion up until the time when I was 11. Of course, when you try and tell your best friend you're really a wizard and you're going off to a school that's filled with a bunch of other witches and wizards, they tend not to believe you. And then think you're crazy for persisting.

Percy scooted a bit more towards me and looked at what I was reading. "Kind of frightening, isn't it? That a wizard can escape Azkaban and then just not be found. Unsettling."

"I know. I've heard whispers about him lately."

"What kind of whispers?"

I turned my head towards him and rested my elbow on the table, "that he might try and come here. To find Harry. To find me."

His eyes widened and he dropped his fork, causing a small crash onto his plate. "Who told you that?"

"Well, no one's specifically said that to my face. I've just heard it, that's all."

"It's not true, you know it's not."

I shrugged and picked up my own fork, pushing my food around on my plate. "I don't know. We all know he had a hand in my parents being killed. Who's to say he's not trying to finish off the rest of the Potter family?"

I stopped pushing my potatos around once I felt his hand on my leg beneath the table. "Hannah, you know Hogwarts is the safest place to be. Even if Black is trying to get to you and Harry - which he's _not_ - you have a school full of people to protect you. Not to mention the dementors that are outside watching out for him."

I let out a breath and glanced back at the paper. "I know."

The photograph of Sirius Black moved. In it, he was holding up his inmate number and was laughing like a lunatic. _I wonder if he did that on purpose. Maybe when he got his wizard mugshot he wanted to look as insane as possible… or maybe that's just what Azkaban does to a person._

I studied his face and I wasn't surprised when I made the conclusion that I thought he was handsome. _How ironic for me to think that._ His hair was dark and wavy and we all know I like a man with some decent facial hair. I wanted to be kind of mad at myself when the idea that he was sexy crossed my mind. I tried not to pay much attention to it though, it doesn't matter anyways, the fact that he's sexy has no bearing on the fact that I'd really like to kill him myself if I could.

The rest of dinner wasn't very enjoyable. At least not for me, anyways. I have a tendency to get stuck on one thought and think about it over and over, analyzing every "what if" that I could think of. This was especially true when it was a thought that I knew I shouldn't be having.

I kept imagining what would happen if he were to get into the school. Would I be able to protect Harry from him? I'm a damn good wizard – ask anyone and they won't disagree with that statement – but I doubt I'm as good as a man who killed 13 people with one blast from his wand.

But maybe Remus…? I looked towards the faculty table and didn't see him there. _He's not feeling well_. I had hoped that when I hadn't seen him at the other meals that maybe he was just busy. But this was the third and last meal of the day and he still hadn't shown up. I'm not sure why it was bothering me, people do get sick after all. But I had a nagging feeling that maybe it was something more than a regular cold or flu.

"Still keeping an eye out for loverboy, Hannah?"

My eyes darted to Ashley and took in the very large grin on her face. "Somehow I don't think that nickname really suits him."

She nodded, "you're right, too childish." She shifted her body towards Penelope and pushed the paper out of her face. "Hey, be sociable, join the conversation."

Penelope gave a little huff before delicately folding the paper up and placing it onto the bench beside her. "What are we talking about?"

I lifted my drink to my mouth and took a small sip. "What kind of sexual nickname you would give Professor Lupin."

* * *

He wasn't there to teach the next twos lessons and despite my best efforts and my friends' teasing me I couldn't help but be worried about him. The last time I had seen him was four days before and he really wasn't looking well at the time. I debated with myself about whether or not I should go and check up on him or ask Madam Pomphrey if she was aware of anything.

"Screw it." I pushed the portrait open and started to make my way down to the hospital wing before I noticed a familiar face.

I leaned against the door frame and found myself just staring at him. He seemed to be moving a little slower than he had before but everything else about him appeared to look the same. "We've missed you in class you know, Professor. Where did you run off to?"

He chuckled and leaned back against one of the desks as I stepped into the classroom. "I was feeling under the weather."

I raised my brows and stepped a little closer to him. "You know I think I remember something about you saying you were just fine the other day."

He smiled and held his hands up in defense, "so you've caught me."

I furrowed my brows and hopped up onto the desk facing him. "Now the question is, what should I do with you? This definitely calls for some reprimand. Don't you think?" He said nothing but looked away from me and towards the floor and he caused me to wonder if I was overstepping myself.

"Or maybe I can just forgive you. Just this once."

When he looked back at me my worry subsided and I could see that he wasn't bothered by what I had said.

"Did Professor Snape do an adequate job while I was away?"

I nodded, "he was alright, but I must admit that I found myself wanting to nod off a few times. He's not as enjoyable to follow as you are."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

I bit my lip, "I shouldn't say things like what?"

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it shortly afterwards. He stepped closer to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "You know what I mean."

I broke eye contact with him and looked down at my hands in my lap. "I'm sorry, it's just... well, I don't really have an excuse I suppose. I know you knew my parents, and more importantly I know that you're my teacher and I'm your student. I know that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Out of the corners of my eye I saw him place his hands on either side of the desk around me. "I didn't say it made me uncomfortable... I didn't say I don't like it."

I blinked a few times, repeating what he had just said in my head to make sure I'd heard that right. He looked down at me and continued, "there are just certain regulations at work here, and while I've known of you your whole life I don't really know you. I'd like to have a chance to do that before I'm fired for doing something inappropriate with my student."

So many dirty things rushed through my head at his comment and I felt my face begin to blush. I laughed in an attempt to hide my nervousness at how blunt he was suddenly being with me and when I did, I noticed the faint scars that adorned his face. I raised my hand and touched my fingers to his cheek. "how did you get these?"

He swallowed and lowered his head so it almost grazed my shoulder but not before I caught his expression of what, sadness? Gathering himself and sighing. "I'll explain that to you once we learn more about one another. Not now."

"Okay."

I'm not quite sure what exactly came over me, I'm never the one to actually initiate a relationship with the other person, but I found myself leaning forward and pressing my lips to the bottom of one of his scars. Once I came back down to reality I paused, my mouth hovering about a centimetre from his face before pulling back. "I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

He shook his head and stood up straight before he stepped into the desk, forcing my thighs apart and around him. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, letting out a groan, the image forcing a rush of heat in between my legs.

My breath hitched when he ran his thumb over my lips and I was positive my knees would have buckled had I not been already sitting down. He tentatively closed the gap between us and kissed me. I wanted to respond by kissing him back harder, I wanted to throw my arms around him and wrap my legs around his waist, I wanted to hike my skirt up and his pants down and hell, I wanted to do a lot of things with that man but instead, he rested his right hand on my cheek and placed the other on the back of my head and I was content to let him take control. It was him that would lose his position as a teacher for this, I wouldn't lose mine as a student.

He reluctantly pulled back and placed his forehead upon mine while breathing hard. "I need you to leave."

I furrowed my brows and leaned back, "what?"

He took a few steps back and away from me and I suddenly felt awkward and closed my legs despite the fact that he was the reason that they were apart.

"I just... you tempt me, and I need you to leave before I do something that I shouldn't.

As much as I really didn't want to go back to my common room and then to be bedroom where I would most definitely be closing the curtains on my bed and putting up a silencing charm tonight, I felt flattered that he thought he couldn't be in the same room as me in that way.

"Okay."

I hopped down off the desk quickly walked towards the door before turning around. "See you in class, Professor."


	4. A Break In

I couldn't control myself as a moan escaped through my lips. "Remus."

He shoved his leg in between my thighs, forcing them apart when my eyes locked with his. His hands moved along the sides of my face, delicately running his fingertips across my jaw, the tingling sensation that had been in the pit of my stomach continued to grow with incredible fervor. Black strands of hair that fell upon my front were pushed aside to give access to my neck. His mouth attacked my pulse point with such ferocity that I felt as if I were being ravaged by an animal, but in the most pleasurable of ways.

He groaned against me, his breath creating a wave of coolness where his saliva had been left on me. My temperature was steadily rising and the tension that sat within me was already threatening to boil over. He ground his hips into mine and the unmistakable feeling of his member against my hip made me want him even more.

His hand slipped from my neck and fluttered over my collarbone. My breath hitched and I purposefully forced my chest to heave, silently begging him to move a little bit lower. His pace slowed dramatically and for a moment I thought maybe he was hesitating before I blinked and looked back at him. The smirk on his face made me realize he wasn't hesitant, he was only teasing me and I would've been angry at being toyed with if he hadn't looked at me that way he always does when he's wanting to kiss me.

Loud murmurs and heavy footsteps pervaded the walls to his classroom and on instinct we pulled apart from one another, our breathing heavy. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make myself not look like I had just been in an extremely compromising position. I opened the door and was surprised to see what looked like most of the student body. I spotted Ron and reached out, pulling him towards me.

"What's going on?"

"You didn't hear about the Fat Lady?"

I felt Remus step in behind me and I hoped Ron didn't think anything of us being alone together after hours. "What about her?"

"Her portrait was slashed."

I furrowed my brows and looked at him, "what? who would do that?"

"It's Sirius Black. He's in the castle."

The shock I felt at his response threatened to take me over. I shook my head and tried to think straight, and not about how the fuck did Sirius get passed the dementors and without Dumbledore knowing?

I grabbed Ron's arm and I suspected my grip was tighter than I intended as he grimaced. "Where's Harry? Is he safe?"

He nodded slowly and tried to pull away from me, "he's fine, Hannah. Hermione and him went down to the Hall five minutes ago. That's where everyone's going. And so will I, if you just..." He shimmied away from me and nodded once more to Remus before disappearing down the hallway.

"Hannah."

I looked back towards Lupin and began to reach my hand towards his before pulling back, realizing that the door was open and we were in plain sight of hundreds of witnesses.

"You should go down there."

"And what about you? Won't you come with me?"

"I will, but after I search this side of the school." I didn't want him to, I didn't like it, but a part of me didn't want to say it. He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after all. Who else, other than Professor Dumbledore, do I know that would be able to take down Sirius Black? I had no business being worried about him.

"But you'll come after?"

"Of course."

I swallowed and attempted to smile before I stepped back, out of the classroom, and down the hall.

* * *

"What do you think he's doing here?"

_He's here to kill me. Or you. Or maybe both of us. '_I don't know, Harry."

I looked around the hall and saw that most of the students were already laying down, trying to get some sleep. I wondered how many would actually succeed. I was pretty sure I wouldn't, or not for long anyways. After all, I am a worrier, and if any situation warranted some worry, this was it.

"What if they don't find him? What if he gets away?"

I reached out and pulled him into my side. "Whether he's here or not it doesn't matter. I won't ever let anything happen to you. Okay?" He nodded into the crook of my neck and I kissed the top of his head. My eyes wandered to Hermione and Ron, both of whom were already trying to sleep. "You should get some rest, Harry. You'll feel better in the morning." He pulled away from me and laid down, taking off his glasses before looking back at me. "You'll stay here with me tonight, right?"

I smiled, "sure." I shifted in my place and leaned back against the wall. I tried to close my eyes but I opened them when it was obvious that the sleep would not come. I looked towards the door and then checked the time. It had been a couple of hours since I'd left the classroom and I had yet to see Remus walk through the doors.

It had been a few weeks since we had made our feelings known to each other and we'd spent a lot of time trying to get to know one another, what time we could, anyways. It was hard to find excuses to be near him without my friends or other teachers becoming suspicious and I was worried someone might catch on.

From our conversations I'd learned a bit about his childhood and what he was like during his time at Hogwarts. I'd asked more questions about my parents, what they were like at school and he always answered them, which I appreciated a lot. Although, I'd noticed he kept certain details to himself which made me wonder what he would want to hide from me but I tried my best to forget about it, thinking that he would tell me if or when he was ready to. I was mindful of what Ashley had said about our age difference and I didn't want to seem too nosey or immature to him.

I'd told him about what it was like for Harry and I to grow up with the Dursley's, and how happy I'd been when I'd received my Hogwarts letter; and how sorry I'd felt for Harry that he had to wait four more years for a chance to get where I was. A few nights previous he'd asked me why I know about so many things normal wizards my age don't and seemed a bit taken aback when I gave him my honest answer: Harry is everything to me and I'm willing to do anything to keep him safe, including studying spells and certain arts that won't be taught to me at Hogwarts.

We'd talked a little bit about past relationships and I couldn't understand how he'd never found someone to spend his life with. Although I'll admit, I was kind of pleased because it gave me an outside shot at it.

I'd caught him looking at me strangely a few times and I knew a part of him felt awkward about what was going on between us and the fact that I was his friends' daughter. I tried to not let it bother me but I was worried that this might not be something he would ever get over, and I desperately wanted him to. It didn't matter to me, and I knew it was different from his perspective, but I was hoping he would be able to see that and take confidence from it. Regardless, I knew he was wanting to take things slowly and just let it happen and in retrospect, it was probably a good thing that we had been interrupted earlier.

The door to the Great Hall creaked open and I turned my head to take a look. I breathed deeply as Remus stepped through before Snape and Dumbledore approached him. The three of them spoke in hushed tones but I managed to make out that Sirius was nowhere in the building or on the grounds.

I couldn't decide whether that made me relieved or more nervous. For one thing, I was glad he was no longer in the castle which meant he was farther away from Harry and myself but on the other hand, he was still out there, maybe waiting for a more opportune moment.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked to where the sound had come from. I saw Percy looking back at me before waving me over. "Hey."

He looked around the room before pulling me into a more secluded area. "Hannah, you know that as Head Boy I have access to certain information about..."

"I know he's not here, Percy."

He frowned and I could see that he was disappointed I'd ruined another chance to talk up his Head Boy status. "How do you know that?"

I pointed towards the door, "I overheard them talking just now. Beat you to it. Sorry."

He paused for a moment before waving his hand and brushing it off, releasing the pompous attitude he seemed to hold when he was in his Head Boy kind of mood. "That doesn't matter, really... how are you?"

I shrugged and brushed my hair behind my ear, "I've been better." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his side against the wall, "I can only imagine. Look, Hannah, I really meant what I said before. You're safe here. I know that this whole thing contradicts that but I mean it. This is the safest place for the two of you to be. The dementors are outside, Dumbledore's here, there's Lupin - and he's turning out to be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had, right?"

"He is."

"Well, you've got all that and you've got... well, you've got us. Your friends. You've got me."

I smiled for the first time that night and reached out to him, pulling him into an embrace. "You're a sweetheart, Percy."

* * *

Harry grinned at me before leaving the room, eager to tell his friends that he had finally produced a patronus. It hadn't yet taken a form, but it was there and it was exciting to see.

I felt a weight lift from my body, knowing that if the dementors were to attack him again he would be able to protect himself. I was scared enough on the train ride to school when he'd first encountered them and I'd been even more horrified when he'd fallen off his broom at the quidditch match. He'd fallen from such a high distance that at first I'd thought he was dead. Thank God for Madam Pomphrey or I really think I would've had a heart attack. I couldn't imagine if he'd have to go through something like that again - I really didn't think I could take it.

"He's coming along."

I bit my bottom lip and looked towards the door that Harry had left slightly ajar. "Mhm. I'm glad. Well, relieved more than anything, I think. I won't have to worry as much. Not about dementors, anyways."

He stepped closer to me and I reached out, my fingers latching onto the pocket of his cardigan sweater, pulling him slightly closer. "I'm so grateful that you're here, you know. I'm not quite sure what I'd do without you."

"You would've done fine."

"Maybe. It wouldn't have been the same though. We both know you're a much better teacher than I am."

"I'm sure you would have figured it out."

I tried not to smile as I readjusted my seat on the desk before he came even closer, my legs spreading to let his body almost connect with mine. "I'm trying to pay you a compliment and show my appreciation, you know. You're making this very difficult."

He laughed as I moved my hand from his pocket and began fiddling with one of his buttons. "I'm sorry."

I raised my brows and payed close attention to a lose thread, "it's alright. If you won't let me voice my appreciation there are always other ways that I could show you."

I tentatively looked up at him and was very pleased to see that he looked as if I'd flustered him. "Are you at a loss for words, Professor? Because you know, what I'd really like to do to you doesn't require any words."

He let out a breath and while my libido instantly rose at the sound I knew that my teasing would be just that: teasing. Neither of us wanted to rush this. Well, our brains didn't but our bodies obviously were not in agreement with that decision.

I swallowed and slid a bit to the side, hopping onto the ground before quickly moving away from him and towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

I licked my lips, "goodnight, Professor."

I wanted to make it back to my room, I really did, but the pressure was building and I didn't think I could last long enough and I really needed this. I turned to the right and practically ran to a bathroom stall and locked it behind me before I sat down, lifted my skirt up and ran my fingers over the fabric before slipping them into my panties. It took only moments for me to finish, the question of whether or not my words had made Remus want to finish himself off in my absence quickening my release.

I felt ridiculous as soon as I finished. What was I doing doing this in the girls' washroom. Something must be wrong with me. He doesn't even have to do anything and I'm almost ready to cum. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to endure this "taking it slow" before I would need to do something incredibly drastic.


	5. The Astronomy Tower

I got up from my seat and grabbed my just-completed test and walked the few paces down the hall to McGonagall. "Professor." She looked up from her book and reached her hand out, grabbing the sheets from me. "You may leave. Quietly." I nodded and turned around, quickly grabbed my things and stepped out the door, relieved that it was over. I'd been worrying about that exam for over a week and I'd tried to study harder than I normally would have considering this was my last year and I really wanted to do a good job since this was my last chance.

I'd been thinking about that a lot. About what I would do after Hogwarts was over for me. I hadn't come up with much yet, though. It was hard. For such a long time my main focus was to do well in school and to protect Harry, it seemed strange to have to think about myself in that way. I wasn't sure what I would do and I was grateful that I still had seven months to think about it.

I also wasn't sure what would happen with Lupin and I. We hadn't been secretly seeing each other for very long and I didn't know if this was something that he would want to continue after I graduated. I was really hoping he would, but a little bit of me wondered if maybe he would grow out of it. I knew I wouldn't, but him, I wasn't so sure about.

I sighed as I reached the entry to the Gryffindor common room, "fortuna major." After the excitement the Fat Lady hadn't yet gone back to her usual habit of stalling and singing for every student who came by, and for that I was thankful. Not that I want people to be afraid for their safety but still, she'd been doing it since I had started school six years ago and while sometimes I didn't mind, it can get extraordinarily frustrating at times.

I dropped my books onto my bed and moved towards my dresser, opening it and pushing my clothes around, trying to decide what to wear. I picked a pair of black leggings and a slightly baggy and long beige sweater before slipping them on and stepping into a pair of boots. It hard started to get colder outside and I'll be the first to admit that the castle doesn't always have the warmest temperature on the inside. Or maybe it was just me - I am usually cold.

I grabbed a gold necklace off my nightstand and slipped it over my neck, admiring it for a moment before checking the time and realizing that Harry's quidditch practice was about to start. After the break in I had a conversation with Dumbledore and he had told me that while he already knew Harry was on my mind a lot of the time could I please take extra precaution when it came to him, and that included following him around a little more. He told me he'd feel better if we stuck together. Because of that, I had felt a bit like a tag-along recently. It seemed kind of strange to me, having to hang out more with three 13 year olds and spending less time with people my own age, but then again, the man I like is old enough to be by father so what the hell should I care about not hanging out with other 17 year olds?

I made my way down to the pitch but not before stopping off in the Great Hall where dinner was just starting and grabbing cup of coffee to go, while also explaining to my friends where I was going and why I wouldn't be eating with them.

There was a slight breeze outside and I smiled as I spotted Harry in the air. I understood how much he enjoyed everything about quidditch and the fact that he was on the team. It made him feel like he fit in more and I was always pleased that he had that for himself. _Too bad about his broom, though._ I had suggested to Harry that over Christmas holidays we could maybe go to Gringotts and take a bit of money from our vault and buy a new one for him, but he refused and said that he didn't want to spend our money on something like that. "This borrowed broom is just fine," he said. That much was true, but I knew how happy he'd been with his Nimbus 2000 and I would've preferred he get something better.

When I reached the stands I was surprised to see just the one person I'd hoped to. "Remus. What are you doing here?"

He smiled and patted the seat next to him, which I gladly took. "I've been asked to watch over Harry during practices. After what happened with Sirius Black you can't be too careful."

I shook my head and took a sip of my coffee, "no, you can't."

A silence took over and we both watched the team run through a few of their drills. I'd thought about trying out for the team once or twice, but I'd never been much for team sports and always decided against it. And anyways, I liked having free time outside of classes, and that was something I wouldn't have been able to afford as much had I gotten involved with quidditch.

I took my eyes off of the pitch and moved them towards Lupin. "You know if I didn't think that anyone would notice I would kiss you."

The corners of his mouth rose and he looked at me. "I would very much enjoy that."

"Well, I should hope so or else I'd have to be very embarrassed right now."

He moved slightly closer so that our arms were almost touching, but not close enough that it might look like we were too comfortable with one another. "Would you like to hear a confession?"

"Ooh, I'm always up for one of those."

"Alright... I often find myself becoming distracted during the classes you're in."

I lifted my hand up and grabbed my hair, pulling it to the side. "Really?"

He nodded, "I do. My mind wanders from what I'm meant to be teaching and I think of you, and how I'd much rather prefer to be alone with you."

My breathing picked up and I took another sip of my drink, trying to appear as calm as I had been moments before. "And what do you do then?"

"I try to keep my eyes off you. Focus on what I'm supposed to do. And it works. Sometimes. But not all the time."

"And what do you do when it doesn't?"

He took a deep breath and continued, "and when it doesn't, I find myself needing to hide behind my desk."

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at what he'd just said. Not because I found it at all funny, I really didn't, but what he'd said had gotten me incredibly aroused so quickly and for some reason it made me feel unsure of myself. "Oh."

I looked back at Harry for a moment, not forgetting the real reason I had come down there, before turning my body slightly towards Remus, leaning in. "Do you ever touch yourself when you think of me?" I pulled back slightly and looked at his face, his eyes were locked with mine but he didn't give me an answer so I kept going, "because I touch myself when I think of you." My eyes scanned the features of his face. The scars, the blue of his eyes, his mouth. "Thinking of you always gets me off."

He touched his hand to my thigh, "Hannah, I -"

A whistle was blown and we quickly moved apart, the moment broken but the sexual tension infinitely not. I stood up and started to walk down to the change room area to meet up with Harry and I could hear Remus wasn't far behind me.

The slowless of the Gryffindor quidditch team getting off the field and changing into their normal robes was becoming increasingly frustrating. I was in dire need of either some alone time or some quality time with a certain R.J. Lupin and they were seriously taking their sweet time.

_Oh thank God._ "There you are, Harry. What took you so long?"

He furrowed his brows and scrunched up his nose, "what do you mean? I only took like, five minutes. I didn't even shower."

"Oh, well, I don't know. It seemed like longer than that... and you shouldn't skip showers, Harry."

He rolled his eyes at me and began walking, "yes, Mum."

I might've gotten mad at his cheekiness had I not been so preoccupied with the extreme desire I was currently experiencing for the man that was walking just behind me. I tried to take my mind off of it, "you looked really great out there, Harry."

He grinned back at me, "thanks. Wood's been getting us to practice even harder. After our last match we can't afford to lose another one if we want to win the cup."

I wanted to tell him that not winning the quidditch cup didn't mean the end of the world but I didn't want to burst his bubble. He seemed excited when he thought about it and I really didn't want to ruin that for him.

When we reached the castle doors I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me to the side. "Hannah." I looked up and saw Remus staring down at me. "Yes?" He yanked me close and leaned down to whisper, "can you meet me tonight? In the Astronomy Tower. Please." I nodded before he let go of me an turned away, walking down the hall.

"What was that about?"

I jerked my head to look at Harry, "it's nothing. Don't worry."

* * *

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was nearing midnight. I wasn't sure what time Remus was thinking I should meet him at but I'd hoped he'd remember that I would need to wait until everyone was in bed so that I could sneak out and not get caught by anyone patrolling the halls, and that included Percy. He's a very good friend to me but I didn't doubt that he would turn me in as fast as anyone else. He took a lot of pride in being Head Boy and I suppose I had to respect him for that. But still, you'd think I could get away with a little more being one of his best friends and all.

I hadn't changed out of my clothes when I'd hopped into bed about an hour earlier. I wanted to make getting out of the common room undetected as easy as possible. I didn't want to waste my time having to change out of my pajamas.

I slipped my boots back on and slowly opened the door, trying very hard not to make it squeak as it sometimes does before closing it behind me and quietly jogging down the stairs.

The walk to the Astronomy Tower seemed far longer than usual but I suspect it was because I was so very eager to see him. After getting back to the common room I was bombarded by my friends who insisted on keeping me preoccupied up until bed time so I hadn't had a chance to relieve myself of any of my earlier sexual frustrations, to which I was severely disappointed.

As I made my way up the final few steps I saw him, facing the window. He leaned slightly against the wall and I almost didn't want to say anything to him. He seemed so content.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

He turned around and smiled, removing his hands from his pockets, where he usually kept them. "Hannah."

I crossed the final step and moved across the room, standing at the bottom of the staircase that lead up to the window. "I'm sorry. It took a while for everyone to fall asleep. I would've been here earlier otherwise." I noticed he wasn't moving from where he was so I decided to go to him. He surprised me by reaching out and grabbing me around my waist, connecting his lips with mine. I'd been waiting ages to kiss him and the relief that flooded me was more than welcome. He released me sooner than I wanted but I stepped back anyways and touched one hand to the rail behind me.

He put one hand back into his pant pocket, "I've been wanting to do that all day."

I let out a little laugh, "so have I." I moved from my place and stood beside him, peering out the window. I couldn't see much, it was so dark outside being this late. But I could make out the stars. "So... why did you want me to come here?"

"It wasn't obvious?"

"Well I mean, I have an idea..."

He laughed and stepped towards me, "if you have to guess then maybe I should be more forward." I wanted to ask him to clarify that for me but I didn't get a chance as he lunged for me, pressing me up against the glass and placing his hands on the sides of my face, connecting his mouth with mine once more. I groaned in surprise and that seemed to encourage him as he kissed me harder. Unsure of where exactly to put my hands I touched them to his arms and felt the muscles in his contracting. "Remus."

He growled slightly at the sound of his name which caused the heat I was growing accustomed to to travel to the pit of my stomach. He didn't give me a chance to think before he attacked my neck, causing me to draw a complete blank and only focus on the pleasure that he was giving me. I let out a breath, "ah." He slid his hand down my stomach and pushed it up my sweater, his fingers tickling my skin before placing his hand on my left breast. He squeezed and I inwardly cursed at myself for neglecting to take off my bra before going to bed earlier that night. He pushed the fabric aside and skimmed over my nipple before pinching it, making me practically mewl in response.

I reached out and grabbed him, making his hips connect with mine and I could feel the effect that our rendezvous was having on him. I went to undo the buckle of his belt but he stopped me. For a moment I was disappointed and thought that maybe I had done something wrong but he just looked down at me and smiled before he moved his hand from beneath my sweater and stopped at the hem of my leggings.

I felt as if I couldn't breath as he slowly slid his hand down and rubbed his fingers on my most sensitive area. I hadn't been touched like this in so long and the feeling was almost overwhelming. "I want you, Professor."

The look on his face made my want of him inside of me even stronger. "Please, I..."

He didn't respond but pushed two fingers up and into me, curling them towards himself. He hit the perfect spot and I groaned and reached my arms out, pulling him towards me. I kissed along his jaw and the small amount of scruff that he had neglected to shave was rough against my face but I didn't care. I kissed towards his mouth and licked his bottom lip before I gasped, I was so close.

He pulled his fingers out and I whined, only a few more movements and I would've cum. Hand grabbed my ass, lifting me up with incredible ease and wrapping my legs around his waist. My head hit the window in surprise but the pain turned to pleasure as he ground his hips into mine. I gripped at his cardigan, desperately wanting it off of him but I couldn't concentrate long enough to undo the buttons.

The feeling of him rubbing against me was insatiable but I wanted more. I wanted his pants off and I wanted him to really fuck me but I couldn't bring myself to pull away and make that a reality. The feeling was too exquisite. He moved faster and his breathing became laboured, making it clear to me that he was close. "Hannah."

The sound of my name upon his lips made a rush of pleasure run through me, bringing me to my release. I almost screamed at the complete and utter relief that I felt as the waves of my orgasm hit me and with one final thrust into me he came.

After a few moments he released me and my feet dropped to the ground. I straightened myself up before looking back at him. For a second he looked nothing other than extremely satisfied before his eyes met mine and the look turned into one of guilt.

"Remus." I reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. He looked away from me and in an attempt to draw his attention I lifted his hand up and kissed the centre of his palm, placing his hand on my cheek. "Hey."

He said nothing but returned his gaze to mine and seemed to relax. "There's something that I want to say and I want you to listen to me completely: You and I both know that because of what's happened to Harry and I that I'm older than my 17 years gives me credit for. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and you are in no way taking any advantage of me... I know what I'm doing. And I know you haven't said that but I understand that how's your feeling, it's obvious. But I want you, Remus, and I'm not going to let the fact that you're my teacher and I'm your student stop that from happening. And I hope you're not going to, either. Okay? Screw Hogwarts regulations. They're meant to be broken anyways."

He smiled and turned to me before I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes and gently kissed his lips, moving my mouth to his ear. "This can just be our _very _dirty little secret."


	6. Secrets Don't Make Friends

He took ill again a few days later, although not as sick as he had been before for he still showed up to class but he looked a bit ragged and he was more languid than usual. Instead of his usual hands-on teaching style he had us read a chapter in our books and then practice a few incantations. I didn't mind that though - I was more preoccupied with what might be wrong with him.

The class began to fill out and I felt Ashley step in beside me. "You coming?" I nodded and held my book to my chest, "in a minute. I just want to ask him about today's lesson."

She smirked at me, "uh huh. I'm sure that's all you're wanting from him."

I reached out and playfully hit her with my book, "oh, shove off... I'll see you in a bit."

She waved goodbye before stepping out of the door and I approached his desk. "Professor?" He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile, causing me to frown. "Are you alright? You seem a bit... off, again."

"I'm fine."

"Right, but that's what you said last time and then I didn't see you for four days."

He stood up and walked around before stepping in front of me. "Hannah... I'm fine. Really. You don't need to worry about me."

I reached out and poked a finger into his chest, "and if I already am?"

He smiled and looked passed me towards the door before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Then try not to."

"...okay." My pen slipped out of my hand and as I bent down to get it I saw into his wastebasket and noticed the same vial that I had previously given him for Snape. _I'd forgotten all about that._

I lifted my head back up and realized something. "You know..." I reached my hand up and delicately touched his thigh as my eyes wandered over his most private area, "I am at the perfect height for something." I felt his leg twitch beneath my hand. "If that door weren't open..."

"Hannah?"

I yanked my hand away from Lupin and turned towards the door. "Harry."

He stepped through and gave me a confused face. "What are you doing?"

"Oh um..." I finally picked up my pen and stood back up, straightening myself out. "Just dropped this." I waved my hand to corroborate my story.

He looked a bit like he maybe didn't believe me but I ignored it in an attempt to distract him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I was just walking by and saw you there."

I fidgeted in my place, "oh, well... let's go to dinner, shall we?" I turned around and smiled at Remus before stepping forward and grabbing Harry's hand with my own, pulling him out the door.

* * *

I looked up at the faculty table and saw him quietly chatting with Professor Flitwick. My eyes rolled over to Snape and I saw him staring intently at him. "Why do you think he hates him so much?"

"What?"

I turned my head and looked at Ashley. "Snape. Why do you think he hates Professor Lupin?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he was mean to him in school?"

I pursed my lips and thought for a moment, "I dunno. He doesn't really strike me at the mean type." I smiled, "but he was friends with my father. And I've been told him and Snape didn't exactly get along."

"So you think he hates him by association. After all this time?"

"Sounds probable to me. I don't really think he's the forgiving type." I picked up my cup of tea and took a sip. "And I'm sure it doesn't exactly help that Professor Dumbledore asked him to be the Defense teacher instead of him. Dislike and jealousy don't exactly mix well."

I breathed deeply and looked back at the table, remembering once again about the vial that I'd seen in his classroom. Making up my mind I got up from my seat and moved next to Harry. "I need your help."

He pushed his food around on his plate, "With what?"

I leaned in and whispered, "I need you to distract Snape for me."

"What? Why?"

I shook my head, "well, the thing is, I can't exactly tell you why."

He furrowed his brows, "why would I want to help you when you can't even give me a reason to?"

I stared at him. He did have a point. "Well, because... because I'm your sister. That's why."

"Fine."

I grinned, "excellent! Thank you. Meet me in the common room at nine thirty, okay?"

* * *

I paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. He was late and I was eager to get on with it. I knew that making it into Snape's office wasn't going to be easy and I was starting to lose my nerve.

A part of me thought that this was something I shouldn't be doing. If Remus wasn't wanting to tell me what it was he was taking or why he was taking it, or why exactly he kept getting sick then perhaps he had a good reason for it. I shouldn't be prying into things like this... maybe. But I really felt like I should know. Whatever it was.

I heard footsteps come down the stairs and watched as Harry emerged. "There you are. Come on, let's go."

I quickly walked towards the portrait and heard him follow in pursuit. "So tell me again what you need me to do?"

I placed my hand on the rail as I quickly jogged down the stairs. "I just need you to figure out how to keep him busy while I search his office."

"What? You want to sneak into his office?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Because I need something from there, Harry."

"You need something from Snape's office?"

I stopped walking and whipped my head back at him. I opened my mouth and just about yelled at him for asking so many questions but luckily before I'd said anything I realized how idiotic that was. After all, I'd never asked anything like this of him before so it was only natural of him to wonder what had gotten into me.

I took a deep breath, "yes. I just need a few minutes to look around his office. And I'm really sorry Harry, but right now, I just can't tell you why. You just have to trust me, alright?"

He nodded his head, "Right. I mean, I've got to, don't I? You've done a lot for me, I guess it's the least I can do for you."

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug, "I appreciate this... now come on, we're almost there."

As we reached his office I stopped, pushing Harry in front of me. "Go!"

He looked back at me for a moment, unsure, before he stepped forward and knocked on the door frame. "Professor?"

I moved a bit closer and crouched down, trying to make out what they were saying, but I couldn't. Regardless, I watched intently as Snape emerged from his office and was led down the hall. _Nicely done, Harry._

I got up and slid through the door, pushing it mostly closed behind me. I looked around the room and saw that there were multiple vials of numerous potions and ingredients displayed on all of the shelves. _Fantastic. This should only take forever_. "Now if I were a potion for Lupin, where would I be?"

My eyes scanned the shelves at the back of the room and I realized that none of them looked like what I had handed to Remus. I made quick work of the rest of the room, hoping that in my hurry I hadn't actually missed it.

I crossed my arms over my chest when I realized that nothing looked right and I was about to turn around and leave when I noticed that I hadn't looked in the cabinet placed behind his desk.

I tried to open it but it was locked. I grabbed my wand from my back pocket and pointed towards it, "alohomora." The lock turned and the door popped open, revealing it's contents. My eyes were immediately drawn to a medium-sized, glass container. I wasn't positive, but what was inside looked to be the same thing that I had seen in Lupin's office._  
_

I grabbed the container and turned it around in my hands, hoping to find a label, but there was none. I sighed and placed it back onto the shelf when I noticed a piece of paper, face down. The jug had been placed on top it of.

I picked it up and flipped the sheet over. "Instructions for brewing wolfsbane?"

I heard what sounded like Snape's angry footsteps coming down the hall and I quickly placed the piece of paper back into the cabinet before locking it again and running towards the door. It took everything not to scream at the shock of the door almost smacking me in the face when it was roughly pushed open. Snape stormed into his office, heading towards his desk and I took my chance while his back was turned and hurridly tip-toed out of the room.

I found Harry waiting for me at the end of the hall. "Get what you need?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure yet."

He said nothing but seemed to accept that I wasn't wanting to talk to him about it - at least not right now, anyways. "Okay. Wanna go back to the common room?"

"I think I'm actually gonna head to the library. I've got some reading I need to do."

"Okay. Just don't stay out there too late, okay? You know Dumbledore isn't keen on us being alone at night."

"I know. Thanks for your help, Harry."

* * *

I opened the book I had just pulled from the shelf and flipped to the back pages, searching the index for wolfsbane. Page 327. I turned to it and ran my finger down the page until I found it. _Ah, wolfsbane. _Relieves, but does not cure, the symptoms of lycanthropy_. __Lycanthropy? Why is Snape making a potion for lycanthropy?_

The potion does not cure lycanthropy but eases the symptoms, allowing one to hold on to their mental faculties after transformation.

Could this be the same potion that Snape had had me bring to Remus? And the same one that I had seen in his office just earlier in the day? I tried to think of the date, and how long it had been since the last time Professor Lupin had fallen ill. I recalled that there had also been a few days in September when he seemed like he might not be feeling well, meaning that since the school year had started, he had gotten sick a total of three times. Three, being the same number of full moons that occurred since he had started teaching here.

If I could have confirmation that this is what he had been taking, then I knew it had to be true. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

When I came to that realization so many thoughts came to mind and I found myself unsure of how I was feeling. If he was a werewolf then that must mean he's dangerous, right? Although, if Dumbledore thought well enough of him to bring him to Hogwarts then I had a feeling he wasn't as dangerous as my teachings of werewolves had previously taught me. After all, if he really was taking this potion then it meant that he retained his humanity when he was transformed.

I knew then why he hadn't wanted to say anything to me. How exactly do you start a relationship with someone and expect them to be okay with something like that? "Oh, by the way, I'm a werewolf, but let's still have sex, please," doesn't really sound like a line that had much chance of working.

I closed the book and sat back in my chair, breathing deeply. This is definitely something that I have to talk to Remus about... but what if he tells me that he is? Is that something I'm okay with?

I groaned and shut my eyes before deciding that I needed to see him right away. This wasn't something I could sit on.

* * *

I turned my hand into a fist and gently tapped on his door. "Professor?"

It was getting rather late and I thought that maybe he would already be in bed before I heard a noise from the inside. "Remus? Are you in there?" He mumbled something indiscernible and I waited for a moment longer before the door was pulled open in front of me.

"Hannah?"

I surveyed his body and found that he looked extremely tired. His hair was disheveled and his skin was a bit discoloured. I instinctively reached out and touched my hands to his arms. "Are you alright?"

I knew he wanted to protest but I forced my way past him. "Look, there's something I want to talk to you about, actually. Can I come in?"

He laughed and shut the door. "Well you are already inside."

"Right, listen, I..." I looked around the room and my eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the bed. Before I could stop myself my mind created extremely inappropriate images of Remus and I testing out the full extent of that mattress.

"You what?" He moved from his place by the door and sat down on a chair next to the fireplace that he had lit. I bit my lip before I took a few steps towards him. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

His breathing seemed laboured and I was a little frightened at the fact that I wanted to do nothing more than comfort him and make him better somehow. Shouldn't I not feel so strongly now that I think I've figured out what exactly his secret is?

I held out my hands, palms facing him in an awkward attempt to diffuse my own tension. "It has to do with why you've been sick lately. And why this isn't the first time since I've met you."

He stiffened and sat up straight in his chair, albeit with obvious effort on his part. He didn't say anything and I knew it was because this was a topic he was extremely uncomfortable with.

"Are you a werewolf?" It came out of my mouth in a far more blunt way than I'd intended for it to. I grimaced as he brought a hand up to his forehead, rubbing it.

I brushed my hair behind my ear and looked down at him. "Remus."

He ran his hand down his face and tentatively looked up at me, "Hannah, I..."

I swallowed, hard, "look, I know you didn't want me snooping and I'm sorry that I didn't let you tell me when you were ready or when you felt more comfortable with me but I can't help that now, and now I'm pretty sure I know what's been going on with you and I just wanted to come up here and ask."

"If you already knew then why did you need to ask me?"

I sat down on the edge of his bed and placed my hands in my lap. "I needed to hear you say it."

He got up from his place in his chair and approached the bed but instead of sitting beside me he took a seat closer to the headboard. "I am."

I bit my lip and turned my body to face him, placing one leg onto the mattress. "You are what?"

He slowly shook his head and looked down towards the floor. "I don't want -"

"Please, Remus."

He continued to not look at me as he finally answered my question. "A werewolf."

I don't know what I was expecting to feel when he told me but I knew that what I was wasn't it. I could tell by the look on his face that this was something he was deeply ashamed of and I instantly felt terrible for pressuring him to reveal something that was so hard for him to endure.

And then a thought occurred to me: my parents must have known. I mean, you can't go ten years being best friends with someone without knowing that they're a werewolf, it's just not possible. My whole life I've believed in them and their choices and convictions and if they knew about this and still stood by him then I thought that maybe I could too.

I brought both of my legs onto the bed and crawled towards him, reaching my hand up and running it through his hair. He leaned into my touch and looked towards me. I used my other hand, touching my fingertips to his scars. "Is that how you got these?"

He nodded and I leaned forward, kissing my lips to his forehead, his cheeks, and his mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I moved from my place and slid into his lap, straddling him. "I shouldn't have pried." I wondered who had done this to him. It was evident by his body language that he had been holding this in for an extremely long time and I gathered that this was something he tried not to share with others. It felt wrong, robbing him the opportunity of telling me himself.

I felt his hands touch my lower back and I shivered at the feeling of his skin coasting just beneath the bottom of my shirt. "No, I should've told you before anything happened." He slid his hands further up my shirt and I let out a small moan. "It's alright, Remus."

I turned my head to the side, exposing my neck to him and he instantly latched on, knowing that was what I had intended. "You don't want to leave now that you know?"

I almost hadn't heard the question as he bit down on my neck, distracting me. "No, I don't want to leave, I want to stay." The feeling of him merely kissing me made it obvious to myself that I wouldn't even be able to leave if I tried, his effect on me already too great.

He pulled back from me and stared at me for a moment. I knew my reaction to finding out what he truly was seemed odd to him and hell, it seemed odd to me considering how conflicted I had been only thirty minutes before but as soon as he confessed to it my point of view along with any qualms had completely reverted. "I trust you."

I couldn't figure out what look he had on his face when I said those words but they must have meant far more to him than I had intended because he reached out and pulled me tight, smashing his lips to mine. The breath was taken from me and I struggled to take in air but the utterly aroused part of me really didn't care.

My eyes were closed and I touched my hands to his chest, fumbling with the buttons on his cardigan. _Why did you have to do this up? _He pushed my torso back and gripped the bottom of my shirt, lifting it up and tossing it to the floor. His hands skimmed my sides, causing a laugh to emerge from my mouth as he tickled me, before approaching my back, reaching for the clasp of my bra. He paused and looked at me, silently asking for permission. I bit my lip and gave a very slight nod and felt it come undone before he slowly slid the straps off of my shoulder, down my arms until it fell to the floor.

He stared and I felt myself growing nervous. It had been about nine months since the last time I had had sex and I was nervous that Remus wouldn't be pleased as easily as my last boyfriend.

His fingers touched my collarbone, floating over them before sliding them up my neck and gripping the bottom of my hair. His lips connects with my jaw , "you're so beautiful."

I smiled and resumed undoing the buttons and quickly rid him of his sweater before making equally fast work of his shirt. With his torso naked I could see the numerous scars that adorned his chest. "And these?"

His breathing was heavy, "before the wolfsbane when I would transform I wasn't myself anymore. I was kept locked up and couldn't hunt. I would do this to myself instead."

I furrowed my brows and frowned, thinking about how painful and utterly frightening that must have been for him, and to think about going through that once a month for the rest of your life...

I pushed him back onto the bed and he let out a small laugh as I pulled him away from his current thoughts. I ran my hands from his shoulders, down his chest and stopped at the top of his pants.

I kept my eyes locked with his as I slowly undid his belt, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. I slid my fingers around the rim and pulled down, hard, the movement startling him. The effect our interaction was having on him was obvious as my eyes were drawn to his member which was currently attempting to escape his boxers.

I climbed back on top of him and slowly rubbed my hips against his, the feel of him against me causing an almost painful need for him to be inside of me. "Remus." I gasped as he held me tightly against him and rolled us over, forcing me beneath him. He sat up and hurridly got my pants off of me before discarding them somewhere on his floor and eyed my panties.

His hands slid up my thighs and I instinctively opened them wider, wanting him to come in. He let out a needy sound at my invitation and his palm cupped my most private area. "Oh, you're so wet."

A wave of heat rushed through me at his words and he pulled them off of me. He leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows and kissed in between my breasts. I savoured the feeling as he created a trail with his mouth and stopped at the apex of my thighs. He looked at me and I sat up, grabbing his erection over the fabric. He groaned and his eyes shut tight at the feeling, "Hannah, I-"

He stopped talking as I squeezed, my pleasure mounting on course with his. "Please, I need you to fuck me."

He needed no further encouragement on my part as he rid himself from his boxers and I laid back down onto the mattress. He slowly crawled into place on top of me and I felt his tip connect with my entrance. I spread my legs further and ran the sides of my feet along his shins. My nails scratched along his back before I hesitated with my movements, wondering if due to his experiences he wouldn't take any pleasure from it but I found myself proven wrong as he leaned down on top of me and kissed my lips.

"I want you, Remus. Please."

He surprised me when he thrust into me hard and I felt him fill me completely. I moaned at the ecstasy of the feeling of him inside of me and the euphoria was almost too much.

The pace he set was fast, almost brutal and I could tell that he had wanted this as badly as I had. His room was now incredibly hot and I felt as if I were in a sauna when I felt the pressure deep within me mounting.

"I'm so close."

He pulled out of me and I whined, feeling incomplete before his strong arms grabbed mine and forced me onto my hands and knees, quickly pushing himself back into me. With each thrust he hit just-the-right-spot and I screamed when I came to my completion.

He roughly placed his hands on my hips to keep me still and with one last thrust he came. "Oh, God, Hannah."

Our breathing was ragged as we fell into each others arms and collapsed into the mattress with our heads on his pillows. I turned and looked into his eyes before touching my finger to his lips. I felt I should say something, something to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere but instead, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close, content, and I allowed that same feeling to wash over me as I shut my eyes and drifted into sleep.


	7. Getting to Know Me

Needless to say it was incredibly hard to concentrate during the next few weeks of Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I could see it written all over his face, he was having a hard time not stealing glances at me. I found myself smiling like an idiot on more than one occasion, forcing Percy to lean into me and ask why I was so happy.

I shrugged, "no reason. I'm just in a good mood. Isn't that allowed?"

"Sure. It's just weird."

I bit my lip and laughed, "well I'm sorry. I'll try to brood a little more for you. Would that be better?" I began to laugh before I noticed Remus walk behind our table and I felt my body reacting to his presence. I attempted to shake it off but instead it emerged as a shiver.

"Are you cold, Miss Potter?"

My voice caught in my throat and I swallowed. "Quite hot, actually." I did my best to avoid his gaze since I didn't want to risk showing my desire for him in front of the whole class. I watched as he walked up to the front of the room and I felt Percy nudge my side. "Excited for Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade? Oh, I'd forgotten all about that."

"You, forget about Hogsmeade? That doesn't sound right."

I shrugged, "I'm bound to forget every once in a while."

"Not about Hogsmeade. You usually go on and on about it for at least a week beforehand. And now you've forgotten? Are you hiding something from me?" He leaned in, "are you not really Hannah? Where's the real one?"

I smiled, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Percy but I'm me. And anyways, I am excited to go. I need to find a dress for that ball that's coming up. Have you got a better suit that last year's?"

"Bill let me take his old one. It's decent."

I nodded and picked up my book, stuffing it into my bag. "I should hope so. I wouldn't want Penelope to have another fit like she did last year." I held my hand up to my forehead, "oh, Percy, I just can't be seen with you looking like that, I just can't!"

He reached out and hit my arm harder than I had expected. "Hannah! Be nice."

"Hey now, I am _very_ nice. She's just a bit picky and you know it."

The class was dismissed and turned to look back at Lupin's desk and found I was disappointed that a few other students had gone up to speak to him. _Dammit._

I picked up my bag and walked out the door, hoping that I'd have a chance to see him sooner rather than later.

* * *

"What about this one?"

I took a step backwards and walked over to where Ashley was standing, sifting through a rack of dresses. I held the hanger up to my shoulders so she could get a good look at it. "What do you think?"

He furrowed her brows and placed her fingers over her lips, contemplating, "hmm.." She stepped forward and touched it, noticing the slit. "Oooh, are you trying to catch the eye of a certain someone?"

"I might be."

She smirked, "You don't think it might be a little, I don't know... slutty?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to try it on." I left my place and walked over to one of the change rooms at the back and pulled off my garments, replacing it with the dress. I was surprised when I realized that it fit like a glove, it was perfect. The dress was red and had very delicate straps and yes, it was a little low cut but I thought it looked great. The bottom started off form fitting until it hit mid thigh before a slit began, showing off the rest of my left leg. Okay, so it was kind of borderline slutty.

I opened the door and peaked my head out, "Ashley? I need your opinion." I revealed myself and she let out a little gasp. "Oh, holy shit, Hannah."

I brushed my hair behind my ear and looked down at myself. "Well? Is it too much?"

"Are you kidding? You have to get this!"

I furrowed my brows, "but you just said maybe it was slutty."

She reached out and touched the fabric, "yeah but it's the right kind of slutty. Kind of slutty but not slutty enough that people are gonna say, "wow, she looks slutty." You know?"

I bit my lip, "sort of."

"And anyways, don't you remember that dress that Katherine Allsopp wore last year?" I did. It was pink and horrid and it revealed too much of her chest and showed off way too much of her legs. "Of course I do. You don't forget something like that."

"Exactly. And it's not like she was told to go and change or anything so obviously no one's gonna say anything about it being inappropriate... plus, you look so amazing in it."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Honestly, if I was a lesbian or a guy I would totally be all over you in that." I laughed and felt the price tag underneath my arm, gazing at it. "Not bad."

She leaned into me and whispered, "plus, I know that there is no way that Professor Lupin won't take notice of you in that dress."

Her comment made me look at her and for a moment I felt guilty for not telling her what had already happened between us. I knew she might be a bit mad if she were to find out later (and she would, only after we've graduated) but I didn't want to risk this getting out. I smiled, "thanks, I certainly hope so."

"Good. Now hurry up and change back into your clothes. I need help finding my own dress!"

It didn't take long before we found another dress just suited to her. It was a sapphire blue and beautiful but I will admit that I still thought mine was better and I was hoping that Remus would agree with me. As soon as we left the shop I got quite excited at the thought of getting ready and trying to look good for him. I always like making myself up, I enjoy being quite girly sometimes and the thought of him potentially reacting to me in the best of ways made me wish it was a week from now so I could really find out for myself.

"How do you think you'll do your hair?"

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and pursed my lips. "I'm not really sure. I haven't thought about that yet. I've been a bit too preoccupied with trying to find something to wear."

She was about to say something else when I felt someone push my side. I turned around but saw no one as I looked down, noticing footprints appearing in the snow."...what?"

"Hannah!"

Hermione and Ron came running towards me, out of breath. "Have you seen Harry?"

"What do you mean, have I seen Harry? Isn't he back at the castle?"

Ron kicked a bit of snow in front of him, "well, you know, about that..."

Hermione held her hand up to stop him from stalling, "he took his invisibility cloak and made his way here."

"He what?!"

"I know, I told him it was a bad idea, but that's not the problem now. You see, we were just having some butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks and we overheard a conversation."

"Okay, and...?"

"And McGonagall and Hagrid were there and they were talking to Rosmerta and they sort of got on the topic of Sirius Black."

"What about Sirius Black?"

"They might have said that he knew your parents. And they also may have said that he's your Godfather."

My heart sunk and my mind couldn't process how I was supposed to feel being given that information. The man that was responsible for Voldemort finding my parents is mine and Harry's Godfather? He was much closer to them than I had ever imagined.

"Um, I..." I struggled to find my words before I shook my head, trying to snap out of it. "I think he went in this direction, come on." I could hear the snow crunching behind me as I walked up a small path, leading to the trees outlining the town. I listened closely and I could hear crying off in the distance. I looked down and saw that the footprints stopped just in front of me.

I bent down and tentatively reached out, feeling my fingertips connect with the cloak. I gently pulled and stared at him. "Harry." He looked up at me and his eyes filled with tears.

"He was their friend!"

I fought back my own tears at his obvious pain, "I know." He fell into me and I wrapped him in a tight embrace, running my hand over his hair. "I know."

* * *

"How is he?"

I took my last step and crossed my arms as I looked at his friends, sitting in front of the fire. "He's alright, I guess." They looked at me expectantly and I knew they were wondering how I was dealing with the information but I really didn't want to talk about it with two thirteen year olds. "I'm just gonna go out for a bit. Would you mind keeping an eye on him, Ron?" He nodded and I thanked him before I headed out the door.

When I reached my destination I knocked and fidgeted with my hands as I waited.

"Hannah?"

"Hey, Remus, can I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped aside and allowed me by and I crossed the room, sitting down in his armchair. He looked at me before tilting his head, "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just, well, Harry was at Hogsmeade today -"

"Harry was at Hogsmeade?"

"Yes and I'm going to talk to him about that later but that's not the point. He overheard a conversation where McGonagall was talking and she said something about Sirius Black."

He turned the tap on and filled the kettle before placing it onto a small burner that he had, turning it on. "Which was what, exactly?"

"She said that he's our Godfather."

He sighed and moved forward, leaning against the counter. "She said that?"

I nodded and pulled my legs up into my chest. "She did... he didn't take it very well... and frankly, I'm not quite sure how I'm taking it. I've been more preoccupied with him since I found out."

He opened the cupboard and pulled out two mugs, along with two bags of tea. I heard him rip the bags open and he paused, waiting for the water to heat up.

"Were you friends with him, Remus?"

I saw him run his teeth over his bottom lip as he looked at me. "Yes."

"Were you close?"

The kettle whined and he removed it from the heat, filling the two mugs with water before handing one of them to me. "Thanks." He took a seat on the arm of the chair and looked down at me, "we were. The four of us, and your mother, we went to school together."

"The four of you?"

"Yes. Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, your father and I."

"Oh."

"He wasn't like this you know, Sirius. When we were in school he was just like anyone else. Maybe a bit more arrogant, but normal. During our sixth year he actually left his home and went to stay with your father."

"I had no idea."

He placed his mug down on the coffee table in front of us. "I know. I should've said something before this."

I reached my hand out and touched his thigh, "no, it's okay. How do you explain something like that?"

I got up from my seat and placed my cup next to his before turning back to him. He placed his hand on my cheek and his thumb caressed my lips. "When your parents chose him to be your Godfather he was the same Sirius he always had been. Nothing had changed. It was a good decision at the time."

I inched forward and pushed my way in between his legs in order to connect my mouth with his own. He slid his hand and touched the back of my neck, pulling me closer towards him. I was glad he had said that. I had assumed it was true beforehand but having him vocalize it made me feel better. "Thank you."

I pressed my lips to his cheek and lingered before pulling back and grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I know I said this before, but I'm so glad you're here." I leaned forward again and kissed his other cheek before placing one on his jawline. "To have someone to talk to, I just, I really appreciate it. And you, more specifically."

The corners of his mouth turned up and he touched his hands to my waist, "and I'm so very glad that I got the chance to meet you again, like this. And that you accept me for what I am, much like James and Lily did."

I slid my hands down his chest and undid the buttons of his sweater, pushing it off of his shoulders. "How could I not?"

He shifted his arms and tossed his sweater onto the chair as I slowly undid his shirt, letting the tips of my fingers connect with his skin. He let out a small moan and all of the tension and confusion I had been dealing with evaporated. The only thing I was consumed with was him.

My breathing picked up as he took off his shirt and I looked at his chest, covered in slight hairs that revealed him to be very much a man, and not one of the boys that I had previously been interested in. I took a step back and reached down to the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head and throwing it onto the chair, along with his already discarded clothing.

I slid my leggings down and pulled them off of my feet, along with my shoes. I looked up and he was staring at my body, the scrutiny making me slightly nervous. "Hannah, don't you want to talk about -"

I walked forward and cut him off, silencing him with a finger to his lips. "All I want right now, is to pretend that none of this has happened. Nothing bad. You and I are just here, together, as it should be." I swallowed and breathed deeply, "can you do that for me?"

He looked sad for a moment and I could see it behind his eyes. All of the pain that he's had to carry, from the time he was a child and his life was irreparably changed, to the time he lost all of his best friends in one, terribly numbing shot. And then he released it, and all I could see was his desire for me. "I would do anything for you."

He sat up straight and delicately placed his lips against my own. The pace was slow and torturous but I whined when he pulled back, his hands finding the clasp of my bra as it came undone and fell from my body.

He took a moment to admire my breasts as I looked into his eyes and undid his belt. "Please take these off."

He stood up and I stepped back, watching as he swiftly removed both his pants and boxers. I allowed myself the pleasure of taking in the sight of the person in front of me. He was scarred and he looked tired but to me I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I wanted to cry at the realization that a man like him was wanting to share himself and his body with me but I closed my eyes and got rid of the feeling for I didn't want him to take my emotion the wrong way.

I slid my hands down my stomach and grabbed the sides of my thong and pushed it off of me, kicking it off of my feet and onto the floor. We stood there for a few seconds, both looking at the other before he came towards me and placed his hands on the back of my head, roughly kissing me. He pulled at my hair and I tilted my head back, his mouth and tongue tasting my neck. "Remus."

He turned and stepped backwards, pulling us towards the bed. He paused and let go of me as he sat back and I crawled towards him, my own desire reaching a boiling point within me. I straddled his hips and as I sat down I felt his dick press against my entrance. The memory of our first time a few weeks before clouded my mind and I moaned at the lingering sensations within me. He sat up and kissed my shoulder before reaching down and positioning himself. I closed my eyes once more as I felt him enter me and thrust. "Oh, God."

I felt him bite my neck, "you're so tight, Hannah."

I moved my hips in circles and his breathing came out in short bursts. I pushed onto his chest and he fell back, laying down completely on his bed, the quilt becoming mangled beneath his hands. I moved faster and ground myself into him, eliciting a loud moan from between his lips. He touched his hands to my hips before allowing one to move from its place, finding my most sensitive spot and rubbing.

The feeling that was building inside of me was almost too much to bare, it was too good. I placed my hands at the juncture of his ribcage and his stomach, spreading my fingers out and I pulled my nails along his skin, leaving small red marks on his body. The desire to mark him as my own suddenly becoming apparent within my head.

Without warning I came, hard, and my walls clenched around him, the feeling of my body clamping down on his too much for him to bare. He gave one last thrust and released himself inside of me as I collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily.

"Can I stay here tonight, please?" He hesitated and I sat up slightly, looking down at him. "Please. It's Saturday night. No one will know. I promise." He said nothing but he moved and I climbed off of him as he pulled the covers back and motioned for me to join him. He held his arm out and I gladly accepted, the need to be close to him almost overwhelming me. I placed my arm over his chest and kissed his neck.

I felt him place a kiss to the top of my head and I sighed as the thought of a murderer, the man who was the reason my parents were dead, crept into my mind. I breathed inward, and as the faint smell of Remus' cologne came into me I instantly calmed. I didn't know what was going to happen but at that moment I realized that when I was with Remus I didn't care. I felt safe. Safe from the dementors. Safe from Sirius Black. Safe from the past that threatened to haunt me every day. Safe from whatever was to come.

I looked up and moved my hand from his chest, running it along his jaw. I felt his scruff against the side of my fingers and I knew then that whatever was happening between us was going to be big. It wasn't yet love but it was damn close. I could feel that what we were about to have would be life-changing and I was ready for it to happen, with him.


	8. Quenching Thirsts

I curled my legs up toward me as I tried to pay attention to the potions book I had brought with me due to the fact that I desperately needed to study for an exam that was scheduled for the following day, but I found that my eyes weren't paying attention to my head and kept listing back to Remus as he worked with Harry to better develop his patronus. It's really not fair that a man can look so sexy while teaching.

I sighed and placed my book down on the table next to me and couldn't help but smile at the look on Harry's face. A few nights before he had found me in the common room and told me that he always looked forward to his private lessons with Professor Lupin - they gave him hope that he really would be able to fight back when it came to the dementors. He had always somehow been able to defeat whatever was in front of him and this was the first time he felt really afraid that he couldn't figure it out on his own.

"There's no shame in asking for help, Harry."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I know that. It just makes me wonder... if I can't handle dementors then what else is there that I can't deal with?"

I had tried to comfort him but I don't think it really took. He wasn't as easy to sooth as he'd used to be when he was younger. Now that he was a teenager I found he was turning slightly more cynical when it came to things like this. Mind you, for a boy who's gone through as much as he has, I'm surprised he wasn't always dressing in black and hating the world.

That's something I've always admired in him. No matter what he bounces back and tries to make the most of it. I've tried to do the same thing but more often than not, I fail.

As I saw the smile spread over his face I hoped that he would never lose that.

"Well done, Harry!" Lupin reached into his pocket and I suspected he had a never-ending stash of chocolate hidden somewhere as he pulled out a piece and handed it to him. "I think that's enough for tonight."

I watched closely as he packed up his things, briefly pausing to wish me goodnight before leaving the two of us alone together. The corners of my mouth turned up as I placed my elbow on the side of the chair, leaning my head on my arm. "You're a very good teacher, you know."

He shook his head and tried to brush me off, "I don't-"

"No, I mean it." He lifted his hand to stop me but I stood up from my chair and walked towards him. "Just take the damn compliment, Remus. You don't give yourself nearly as much credit as you deserve."

He nodded with reluctance and leaned against the wall. "Alright. Thank you."

I reached out, poking him in his chest. "You're not supposed to make it difficult for people to compliment you, you know. You're supposed to graciously accept and say, "why, thank you, very much. How kind of you to say." Not be all like, "ooh, I don't know about that," or give your "bugger off" eyes that you think you hide oh-so-well but in reality they're completely obvious. At least to me."

He laughed and reached out his hand, touching his fingertips to my own. "I'll try to get better at it."

I let go of his hand and moved in closer, placing my hands on his chest. "Good. Because I suspect I'll be complimenting you very often." He gave a little smirk and placed his hands on the sides of my face, connecting his lips with mine. "Will you?"

I kissed the side of his mouth before sticking my tongue out to lick his bottom lip. "Mhm. You're _very _good at a lot of things, Remus."

His left hand slipped down and it glided over my back, landing on my ass. I let out a moan and moved my own hands down towards his pockets. He pulled me closer so our bodies were flushed together, his kisses becoming more urgent before I pulled away.

He looked dejected as I stepped back and shimmied out of his grasp. "Why'd you stop?"

I smirked as I held my hand up, showing the chocolate I'd grabbed from his pocket. "I just wanted some of this."

"You know you could've just asked me for it."

I giggled and leaned against the table, "I know. But this was more fun." I broke off a piece and stuck it in my mouth before walking back and picked up my potions book. "And anyways, I should really get going."

"Okay."

"Oh come on, don't look so down Remus. You'll see me in class tomorrow... and then later, at that dance. If you're coming, that is."

"I might be."

I bit my lip and started towards the door before turning around and looking back at him. "You'd better be because the dress I bought is just for you."

* * *

As I turned the corner towards the great hall I smiled at the sight of Harry struggling to redo his bowtie.

"Come here, Harry. Let me."

He frowned as he saw me and stalked towards where I was standing, his hands at his sides. "Don't look so grouchy, it's not a good look for you." I reached out before undoing his tie, concentrating on making it perfect for him. "You know you should've just gotten Hermione to do this for you or something."

"I thought I could do it myself." He hung his head slightly and it struck me as a strange juxtaposition to his outward appearance. For the first time I noticed that he was no longer shorter than me and was beginning to lose his boyish looks but I wanted to laugh at the pout on his face. I gave his chest a little pat before stepping back. "Don't you look handsome."

He grinned, "thanks. You look really nice, Hannah." He held his arm out and turned, looking at me like he was waiting for something.

"What are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes at me and jutted his elbow out some more. "what does it look like? I'm escorting you inside."

I laughed and bit my lip as I slipped my arm through his. "Such a gentleman."

When we walked through the doors I smiled at the sight. Flitwick had outdone himself once again when it came to the decorations. The large tree in the back was decorated to the hilt with all kinds of baubles and tinsel. Every inch of the hall was touched by Christmas decorations yet somehow it didn't seem like too much. I looked up as a few snowflakes hit my shoulders and grinned. "Looks alright, I suppose."

Harry rolled his eyes at my mock-unimpressed attitude and gave me a little push. "Don't be such a git, Hannah."

I opened my mouth to respond before he left me without a word and walked over to where Hermione and Ron were standing with a group of their friends. A small smile tugged at my lips as I watched the three of them. He was so happy when he was with them and I was so grateful that he had friends like that. I loved that he was loved by someone other than me. He both needed and deserved that.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and when I turned around I saw an incredibly dapper-looking Percy. "Goodness, Mr. Weasley, aren't you a sight to behold?"

He grinned widely before taking my hand and pulling me to the dance floor. "You look incredible, Hannah." I wrapped my hands around him tightly and smiled into his chest. I sighed, taking comfort in the closeness. Like Ron and Hermione to Harry, Percy was the first real Hogwarts friend that I'd made and I loved him dearly. He'd been there for me every time that I needed him and he never once complained. He was my best friend and confidant and I wasn't sure how I'd have made out without him.

For a while when I was younger I wished that something could happen between the two of us. We got along so well and I loved his family. It would just be so easy. But neither of us ever expressed any interest in the other, and I gave up on that idea a long time ago.

As the song ended I gave him a tight squeeze before leaving him to find his way back to Penelope as I walked over to one of the tables and poured myself a drink. I took a few sips before tapping my fingers on the side of the cup, looking around the room. I frowned when I didn't see Remus anywhere. I'd spent the better part of the afternoon diligently doing my hair and makeup in order to look good for him and I really, really wanted to know if he would think it was worth the effort.

I placed my drink down onto the table and leaned back against the wall, sighing as I closed my eyes for a moment. I felt a body slide in next to mine and I didn't have to open my eyes to see who it was his, the smell of his cologne giving him away.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come." I turned my head and opened my eyes, pleased with the image of the man next to me.

He said nothing and moved from my side, taking a few steps forward, stopping in front of me. "Let me see you."

I stood up straight, feeling slightly awkward under his gaze, hoping that he would approve as my previous confidence in my outfit choice chose to evaporate. I slowly spun around and ran my hands over my dress. "Do you like it?"

I watched closely as he unabashedly raked his eyes over my figure, causing him to take a deep breath. He swallowed, "I do."

"Good. Because I was thinking of you when I bought it." I took a step into him and he surprised me by taking one in as well. I looked around the room, making sure that no eyes were on us before I reached out and brushed my fingertips to his. "Did you want to sit down?"

He nodded and I reached for my drink, taking it with me as I grabbed a seat at the nearest table, my eyes on him as he sat down beside me. It was his turn to look around as his eyes darted throughout the hall, making me giggle. "You do know it's not a crime to sit with a student, right? Relax, Remus. No one's going to think anything of it, I promise."

He calmed at my words and his eyes connected with mine. "You look beautiful, Hannah."

I felt my cheeks begin to blush as I looked down, trying to rid myself of the unwanted rouge. "Thank you." I licked my lips momentarily before stopping, remembering that I was wearing lipstick and I didn't want to lick the colour off of them. "Are you going home for Christmas?"

He shook his head and placed an arm on the table, resting his head in his hand. "No, I'm not. I was planning on staying here. And you?"

"Harry and I are staying. We usually do. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are quite fond of keeping us here for as long as humanly possible... I don't mind though. It's always better than going home."

He gave a small frown before I waved my hand in front of my face, brushing the sentiment off. "It's fine. I prefer it here, especially if you're staying."

"Do you?"

"Oh yes. Just imagine, with hardly anyone around it will be far easier for us to spend time together. And I don't know about you, but I am in desperate need of at least three, uninterrupted days spent in your bedroom."

He laughed and shifted in his seat. "Three days?"

"Oh, at least. Why? Could you not handle three days?"

He looked around quickly before he leaned forward and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "If I could, I would keep you in my bed for at least a week, taking you every chance I got."

When he pulled away it took everything in my being not to touch my mouth to his. Hell, it took everything not to straddle him right there in his seat. My desire to keep our relationship a secret for his sake was apparently becoming less important than my desire for having him inside of me.

I abruptly stood up from my seat and he stared at me. "Hannah?"

I looked down at him and while I didn't say anything, I was hoping that the look that I gave him let him know that he needed to follow me in about two minutes.

I stepped out into the hallway and looked around for the nearest classroom. I jogged towards it, which was somewhat difficult due to the fact that I was wearing a new pair of very sexy, but incredibly high heels, making it hard to move any faster than a normal-paced walk. I shook the handle and was relieved to find that the door had been mistakingly left open as I stepped inside and left the door slightly ajar. I leaned against one of the desks and crossed my arms over my chest, tapping a foot on the floor as I very impatiently waited for him.

"Hannah?"

As soon as he entered the room I lunged at him, pushing him against the door, slamming it shut beneath his back. I eagerly pressed my mouth to his and groaned as his hands slipped around my waist. The kiss was far to short as he pulled his head away from my kisses and I stepped back, out of breath.

"Hannah, we can't. There are people right outside the door and as much as I want to..."

His words trailed off as he noticed I had gripped my dress and was currently in the process of pulling it up, revealing my legs to him. "Please, Remus." I continued to pull the fabric of my dress up until it reached the juncture of my thighs and I touched a hand to my most delicate area which was now in his view, and let out a sound at the light touch. "Please, I just need you to touch me."

The way that he looked at me gave me confidence and I turned and leaned over the nearest desk, giving him full view of my backside. He came behind me within a second and he jutted his hips into me, moaning at the sensation. "Please."

He quickly undid his belt and I could hear him pushing his garments down just enough before his hands lovingly roamed over me before he roughly pulled down my panties and thrust himself into me. The position was perfect, and every time he pushed within me I couldn't stop the sounds that would emit from my mouth. His hand came around and rested gently over it, urging me to keep silent as he continued to fuck me over the desk. It was fast and didn't last long but I sighed in relief as I had achieved want my body wanted so badly.

As I looked at him fixing himself up I couldn't help the flutter of my heart or the excitement that came over me at the thought of spending my first Christmas with him. His eyes caught mine and he reached out, touching his hand to my cheek and asked if I was alright."

I leaned into him and kissed his lip before reaching my thumb out, wiping off the lipstick. "With you, I'm more than fine."


	9. Happy Christmas

You should all be extremely proud of me. Today I've updated three of my stories! I am a genius.

Please review! Professor Lupin needs you!

* * *

My eyes shot open as I became aware of a quiet tapping on my bedroom door. I rolled over, not wanting my head to leave the comfort of my pillow, and looked at the clock. It was 9:00 a.m. and I blinked a few times, lifting a hand up and wiping sleep from my eyes. I heard a few more tentative knocks and then the small voice of Hermione came through. "Hannah? Are you up?"

I rolled onto my back and pushed the covers down to my waist and gave a deep stretch. "I'm up!"

The doorknob clicked and she slowly pushed it open as if she were concerned that I might be caught in some sort of compromising position. "Hi, good morning, sorry. It's just, Harry and Ron are downstairs and they wanted to open their presents but I said it would be rude not to wait for you."

I smiled, forgetting that it was Christmas and I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and slipping my feet into my slippers before I stood up. "Thanks for waking me." I reached out and pulled her into a hug, an action that I didn't do often but I knew that she appreciated. I learned soon after meeting her that she was an only child and that she was jealous of both Ron and Harry for having siblings when she didn't. Not that she didn't like the attention that she received from her parents, but she craved a sibling relationship. I could appreciate that, knowing that I would be terribly lonely if I didn't have Harry, and I knew that she liked to view me as a surrogate big-sister, so I sometimes obliged her. "Happy Christmas!"

She smiled before we moved out of my room and down the stairs to the common room. There weren't many students who had stayed over the holidays so the amount of presents that laid under the tree was less than it had been during previous years, but there were still multiple gifts for all of us strewn beneath the Christmas tree. I smiled at the utter delight that the three of them had at the prospect of getting gifts. I had long grown out of that and now Christmas for me was more about spending time with the people that I loved, and less about the things that I received from them.

My eyes flitted to Ron and Hermione and I was incredibly grateful that they had decided to stay. Harry had been having a harder time than I had anticipated dealing with the fact that Sirius Black was our Godfather. He had been having nightmares which lead to a lack of sleep, and the two of them had both written home and explained everything (well, not in Hermione's case. She was worried that her parents wouldn't quite understand the situation, so she flubbed her reasoning a bit), saying that while they'd love to spend Christmas at home, they thought it would be best if they could stay at school and be with Harry. I was so happy when I'd heard that they'd decided to do that. It meant a lot to both of us that they loved him so much that they would give up having Christmas with their families for him. They were amazing.

I laughed at the sight of Ron pulling on the sweater that Molly had knitted for him. She was an incredible women and I'll admit, she is a talented knitter, but her sweater designs were often not the greatest. "Stop laughing, Hannah! And anyways..." He reached down and grabbed a wrapped box, tossing it at me. "This is from mom to you. I bet it's even worse than mine!"

That wasn't far from the truth. I wouldn't say it was any _worse_ but it definitely wasn't the best. _Right. This is a bed time only sweater._ I did appreciate the sentiment, though. Aunt Petunia had never wanted to make anything for me, much less buy me any Christmas presents. Mrs. Weasley was like the mother that I never had and I loved her for the effort and comfort she gave me.

I was so happy that Harry liked the gifts I had bought him. I had spent more than I intended when I made my last-minute trip to Hogsmeade and bought him the best quidditch equipment I could find for him (minus a new broom, since he had previously insisted that a new broom would be far too much money, which I thought was ridiculous since we both know that our father's family was absolutely _loaded, _but there was no arguing with him), pounds of various candies from Honeydukes and more than one, not-exactly-appropriate-for-school items from Zonko's. I smiled as he hugged me tightly before handing me my own bag from Honeydukes and a box that he had obviously wrapped, due to the uneven edges and far more tape than it required.

I tore the wrapping off (it needed a lot of tearing, since the tape was incredibly hard to remove) and stared down at my gift from him. "Oh, Harry, it's fantastic!" I gave him a tight squeeze before looking down at the framed picture he had given me. It was of him and I and if I remembered correctly, Remus had taken it during the last quidditch practice that he had. Harry was in his red uniform and his hair was slightly disheveled since he had just been flying around for an hour. He had tossed his camera at Lupin and yelled "take a picture!" before he grabbed me tightly and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Picture-me looked surprised before I smiled and turned my body towards him, giving him his own cheeky kiss before we both turned back to the camera in an embrace.

"It's so wonderful, thank you so much." He shifted in his seat on the rug next to me and nudged my arm with his own. "I think mum and dad would like that one." I looked towards him and the expression on his face almost made me cry. The longing to have parents for both of us was constant and I wished that there was some way that I could give that to him, but I knew that I couldn't. Out of everything in the world, the only thing that Harry truly wanted was unattainable and there was nothing that I could do about it. It hurt.

"They would love it, Harry."

"Hey, Hannah, you've got another one." I looked over at Hermione and reached forward, grabbing the small box that she held in her hand. I turned it over, trying to see if there was any name written on it but I didn't see one. I thought maybe for a moment that it was from Remus, but then I remembered that we'd decided we would exchange gifts in person, so I knew that it couldn't be from him.

The wrapping was incredibly pretty and I almost didn't want to open it for the sake of ruining it. But my curiosity got the better of me and I took the wrapping off and slowly opened the small box. "Oh my god." I slipped my hand under the golden chain and gently pulled it out, showing it to the others. It was a locket and it was absolutely stunning. As I opened it, there was a slight squeaking sound and I could tell that it was old.

Harry stared at it before looking back at me. "Who's it from?"

I shook my head and undid the clasp before putting it on and fingering it, closing the locket. "I have no idea." My eyes went to beneath the tree and I saw that one more present was hidden beneath the bottom. "There's one more there, Harry." He crawled towards the tree and saw that it was for him before he opened it. My eyes widened as he revealed a new, incredibly expensive Firebolt.

Both Ron and Harry jumped for joy at the sight of the broom and they picked it up, each examining it with immense interest. I looked over at Hermione and she seemed perturbed. For a moment I wondered why and then a thought occurred to me and I realized what she must be thinking.

"Harry." I had to repeat his name about five times before he turned his attention away from the broom and towards me. "It didn't say who it was from, did it?"

He shrugged, "there was no name." I frowned and stood up, "I don't want to put a damper on your excitement, Harry, but what if the name was left off for a reason?"

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed and held my hand to my hip, "what if it was from Sirius Black?"

* * *

Harry was angry at Hermione and I. We had argued with the two of them and in the end, we had told McGonagall that we were worried there had been some sort of dark charm placed on the broom. I was worried about him, that was all, and I knew that with enough time he would be able to realize that. But at the moment he currently would barely even glance in my direction. It wasn't how I had planned on Christmas dinner going, but it was for his benefit and both Hermione and McGonagall had agreed with me. I had also mentioned my necklace, and she had given it to Flitwick for a few hours to see if he could find anything dark on it, before giving it back to me at dinner. My necklace was far less complicated than a broom, he said, and I felt bad that Harry wouldn't get his incredible gift back as fast as I had gotten mine.

I was disappointed when I remembered that Remus wouldn't be coming down to dinner. He had experienced the change the night before and was currently resting in his room. I wanted to go to him but I didn't want to arouse any suspicion with Harry, his friends, or the remaining staff at school.

Dinner was a bit odd. Since there were so little of us left, Dumbledore had moved the other tables away and we all sat at the same one. I wanted to laugh when McGonagall started commenting on how she didn't really think that divination was real after Trelawny was late, but she seemed oblivious to the insult. Either that, or she didn't actually care. Snape kept shooting glances at me, making me a bit uncomfortable and I was relieved when Dumbledore started talking to me about what I wanted to do after school was over.

"I've been thinking recently about becoming an Auror... but I know they haven't been accepting many applicants recently."

He gave me a reassuring smile and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I think you would make a wonderful Auror, Hannah." He pulled back and took a bite of food before continuing. "I have spoken to Professor Lupin and he thinks you have a wonderful talent for Defense." I couldn't help the grin that was plastered on my face at knowing that Remus had been talking about me and he thought that I was good at something. I mean, I've always known I was really good at magic, but hearing that he thought so meant a lot to me, and not just because I was currently seeing him. I could tell that Dumbledore saw that as well - not the part about Remus and I sleeping together, but the fact that my parents' friend's approval meant a lot to me.

After dinner I told Harry, Ron and Hermione that I was going to go for a walk around the school before making my way down to Lupin's room. I kept checking the hallways around me on the way to my destination due to the strange feeling I had that I was being watched. I never saw anyone, but that feeling also never went away until I reached his room and turned the knob, making my way inside.

He was laying on his bed and I slowly walked towards him, careful not to make any noise. He looked so peaceful and I almost didn't want to wake him up. I bent down on my knees and reached into my bag that I had brought with me to dinner and pulled out the gift I had bought for him, placing it on his nightstand. I leaned forward, crossing my arms on the bed and rested my head on them.

His eyes fluttered open and I was extremely pleased when he smiled when he noticed me. "Hi."

"Hey there."

He touched his hand to his face, wiping away the hair that had fallen over his eyes. "Do you often watch people sleep?"

I shrugged and bit my lip, "only the ones I like."

He leaned up on his elbows and I couldn't help but notice the pain that he was in. He let out a grunt and I almost reached out to help him before remembering a conversation that we had shared a few weeks before, when he told me that he hated pity, and I didn't want him to feel like I pitied him. But what I was feeling wasn't pity at all. The thought that had flashed through my mind at seeing him like this was that he was such a strong person to keep going, knowing that the change was inevitable every month. But he never complained. He'd lived with it for such a long time that it had become more than just a part of him. It was who he was now and I admired his tenacity. But I had yet to tell him that.

I bent down and pressed my lips to him, careful not to be too forceful and to hurt him. He nodded towards his dresser and placed his hand on my cheek. "I have something for you."

"In there?" I pointed back to the piece of furniture, making clear that I understood him correctly before I moved from my place, his hand falling from me before I made my way over and pulled open the drawer. Sitting on top of his clothing was the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. It was gold and delicate and I decided then that I was never going to take it off. I went back to the bed and he clasped it around my wrist before I leaned in and kissed him thoroughly. "It's beautiful, Remus. Thank you."

I reached out and grabbed my present to him, both eager and nervous to have him open it. We hadn't talked about what to get the other and I was worried that he wouldn't like it. After giving it much thought, and for the first time I really wished that I had been table to tell someone about our relationship so that I could've asked them for gift ideas, I had gotten him a first edition of a book he once told me he loved as a child. When I'd purchased it I'd also gotten it inscribed. I thought for a long time, and I think the shopkeeper was getting annoyed with me, and I finally decided on just having, "Always. Love, Hannah," on it. Even the word "love" stumped me. We hadn't said it to each other yet but I wasn't going to stop being with him anytime soon, and I was hoping that he wouldn't stop being with me, so I thought love would be appropriate for the future and then some.

When he opened it I held my breath. He flipped the cover over and read the inscription before looking up at me. He didn't say anything and just stared at me with an expression that I couldn't make out.

"You remembered." He finally allowed a smile to grace his features and I breathed again. "Of course I did."

He seemed like he was having some sort of epiphany before he sat up and kissed me again, with great effort on his part. "Thank you so much, I adore it." I loved the feeling of his lips on mine but I was distracted by the obvious pain that he was in. I touched my hands to his chest and pushed him away. "Lay down. Turn on your stomach."

He protested for a moment before giving in and rested his head on his arms that he had crossed over his pillow. Once he was settled I removed the blanket from his body, the slight chill in contrast to the warmth he must have been feeling from the covers, but I touched my hands to his feet and he stopped moving. He was silent as I rubbed him, wanting to relieve any of the pain within his muscles and joints that I could. I moved from one foot to the other before shifting in place and starting on his lower legs, and then his thighs. I contemplated turning my massage into one of a sexual nature before I brushed the thought away, knowing that he was still hurting and I didn't want to do that to him.

He laughed when I reached his ass and I knew that if I rubbed that portion too much I would become too aroused to stop myself, so I slid them up to his back. He let out a moan at my touch and I reveled in the sound, and knowing that I realized I could do something to help him after his transformation. He refused to let me be there for him, despite him taking his wolfsbane. He didn't want me to see him like that, he'd said, even though I told him that it didn't matter to me, I just wanted to support him. But at least I could do this.

I took great care to find any knots and paid each one the attention that it I felt it deserved. As I looked down at him I wondered if anyone had ever giving him a massage like this and for this particular reason. I almost asked but before I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to ruin the moment.

After I rubbed every inch of his body I slipped off of him. I thought that maybe he had fallen asleep as his breathing was steady and his eyes were closed but they suddenly opened and he let out a breath. "Come here." I snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around me. The feeling of his body emcompassing mine was exquisite and I never wanted to leave.

He kissed the top of my head and moved his mouth to my ear. "Happy Christmas, Hannah."


	10. They Don't Know About Us

I am so very, very sorry that it's taken so long for me to update.

Please don't hate me. xoxo

* * *

I felt a pool of heat on my stomach and I shifted, letting a small moan escape through my lips as I tried to readjust my position on the bed. I felt a pressure in between my thighs and my mind couldn't decipher what sensation was a part of my dreams and what was not. The warmth was rising from the bottom of my stomach and crawling up to my chest. It hovered there and the mattress on both sides of my body sunk slightly.

I turned my head to the side and felt my body begin to awaken when something wet touched the small divot on my skin at the bottom of my neck and in between my collar bone. As my eyes fluttered open I could see his sandy hair and the realization that these feelings were caused by Remus sent a jolt through my core. I bit my bottom lip to stifle a whine when his mouth latched onto the side of my neck and he bit down lightly on the skin, causing it to redden.

I tried to move my hands, my desire to touch him increasing by the second but he had moved quickly and held them above my head as he ground his hips into mine, the feeling of his hardness against me forcing a groan from my mouth. I turned my head and looked up at him, trying to move my body forward to connect our lips together but he was too far away from me. I struggled under his grasp but his strength overpowered mine by a mile and I fell back into the pillows.

He continued to grind against me at a slow and almost torturous pace. "Please, Remus."

He shook his head and moved his mouth near my ear, "no." His hot breath on my skin pulled me out of the remaining haze that continued to linger from my sleep. His mouth danced across my cheek before he finally allowed me to kiss him, the connection illiciting synchronized groans from both of our forms.

He rested his chest against mine and I wrapped my legs around him, hooking my feet together to keep him as close as possible. I was hot, almost too hot and he seemed to get the message when his grip on my hands loosened and he pulled back, his hands sliding up underneath my shirt as I tried to sit up. I lifted my arms as he practically ripped my shirt and bra from me and threw them to the ground.

I sat up on my elbows as his hands fell to the top of my jeans which had grown increasingly uncomfortable during the night. I licked my lips as he popped them open and slowly slid the zipper down. I threw my head back in frustration, "God, please go faster."

He laughed and licked his lips as he roughly pulled my pants and panties down and off of my feet before he came back in between my legs, the feel of skin upon skin pulling one more plea from my lips. "Pleasepleaseplease." His hands gripped the headboard as the tip of his cock breached my body. I squirmed, the sensation almost too much to take without enough preparation but I willed my legs further apart and the pain began to subside, leaving me only with the exquisite feeling that is Remus Lupin inside of me.

It was slow and languid but as we both reached our peaks I couldn't help but feel that this was the best possible way to start my morning. I sighed and felt completely content as I watched him crawl out of bed and reach for his pair of slacks that he had discarded the night before. I usually didn't mean to but a lot of the time I found myself just staring at him. Whether it was out of appreciation or admiration, I wasn't sure, but what I did know was that it was extremely hard for me to take my eyes off of him, something which I knew would become even more of a problem once classes picked up again after the Christmas holidays ended.

My inclinations were certainly not helped by how sexy he is despite the fact that he's completely clueless about it. It's really not fair, having to be subject to hours of his defense lessons and me, having to try so hard not to get out of my seat and blow him in front of my classmates. Somehow I think that wouldn't be proper.

It had been so wonderful to be able to spend most of my time with him. I had worried at first that another one of the professors would take notice that Remus had spent most of his time in his room, but he assured me that they all were well aware that he generally preferred to spend his time alone. It was nice, to have a place where the two of us didn't have to hide the fact that we were together.

"So how is this going to work once everyone comes back for classes? I won't be able to come here as often."

I heard him sigh as he moved across the room and put the kettle on before turning back to me. "I know, I'm not sure how."

I pulled the blanket off of my body and sat up, reaching my arms up over my head and closed my eyes momentarily as I reveled in the stretch. I brushed my hair behind my ear and licked my lips before I reached down for my shirt and jeans before slipping them on. "This has been really nice, Remus... just, you know, not having to really worry about anyone finding us together."

He came towards me and touched his hand lightly on my cheek before connecting our lips together. "It has."

I pulled back when I heard the kettle boil and quickly turned off the small burner before pouring the hot water into two mugs. Having just shy of six months left until I'd be leaving Hogwarts, I had begun wondering what we would do once I was finished with school, although up until this point I had neglected to say anything to him. I wasn't sure what his plans were, whether or not he'd want to stay on as the Defense teacher. And if he did decide to do that, it's not like I'd be able to see him any more than I was now. Hell, I'd have to see him even less than before considering I wouldn't really be able to see him unless it was the weekend.

"Remus..."

"Hmm?"

I sat down on the chair opposite him and took a few sips of my tea before placing my mug onto the coffee table. My eyes fell to my wrist and I glanced at the bracelet he had given me for Christmas. I loved it and I hadn't taken it off all week, even while showering. I thought it was strange just how much getting a present from Remus had meant to me so soon after we starting dating but I tried to brush that aside and not worry about how fast feelings were developing for me.

It usually wasn't like this. Over the past few years I tended to start liking a guy gradually, well, unless you count who I lost my virginity to. His name was Jack and he was in his seventh year when I was in my fifth. We moved fast and I fell hard and we'd only been dating for about a month the first time we slept together. Most of my friends thought that it happened far too soon but at the time I didn't care. We stayed together for most of the school year until everything happened with Harry, Quirrell and Voldemort. I'd become so distracted that I'd spent barely any time with him. I had thought he was being completely selfish but in retrospect I think that the way he felt was completely justified.

I've always had a hard time staying in relationships due to my obsessive need to be there for Harry whenever he was in trouble. It would always start out just great but then something would happen, I'd become distracted, and then I'd forget how to be a proper girlfriend. I think that's part of the reason being with Remus felt like it was going so smoothly - he'd known my parents, known what happened, and because of that, he understood why I felt the way that I did, and why protecting Harry was so very important to me. He didn't question my actions. I didn't feel the need to explain anything because he just got it. He just _got_ me.

Blue eyes fell upon my green and I couldn't stop a smile from appearing on my face. "Nothing. Nevermind."

* * *

The next few weeks following the holidays past by quickly. It was mostly uneventful save but for Harry still moping to me about having his broom taken away from him. As I thumbed my necklace once again I felt a pang of guilt for helping keep my brother from what was unmistakably the best gift he had ever received, while I had gotten to keep mine.

Remus had taken a keen interest in it, taking it from me momentarily to exam it himself before he "hmm-ed" and slipped it back around my neck.

_"What? Is there something wrong with it?"_

_He shook his head, "no, I just... nevermind."_

When I pressed him for elaboration he simply changed the subject and wouldn't allow me to return back to it. I wanted to make him explain to me what caused the look I had seen in his eyes but it was clear that he was currently unwilling to share it. I reluctantly concluded that he would tell me when he was ready and I just had to be patient.

Of course my friends had wanted to know who I got such beautiful gifts from. I was honest about the necklace, but of course, when it came to the bracelet I had to lie. Instead, I told them that it was something I had decided to treat myself to. I didn't really think that "oh, this? It's just from Professor Lupin. We're fucking, you know, and that's why he got me this" would do as an explanation.

"It's really so pretty. Can I try it on?"

My initial instinct as I looked across the table at Penelope was to say "no" but I couldn't think of a valid reason for it that wouldn't blow my secret. I swallowed and attempted to smile, "okay." As I used my left hand to unclasp it I felt like it wasn't right and that I shouldn't be taking it off and I hoped that my reluctance didn't show as I handed it over to her. Percy, being the gentleman that he is, re-clasped it around her wrist.

As she admired how the metal looked against her skin my eyes flicked to the head table and immediately connected with Remus'. I smiled, genuinely now, and to my chagrin Ashley didn't fail to notice.

"Still pining over him, are we?" She grinned from her place beside me and I glared at her, hoping that she understood my look to mean "killing you now in my head." I gather she managed to figure it out as in response she burst out laughing. "Oh god, Hannah, you are seriously hopeless, you know. You should really set your libido on someone more easily attainable."

I picked up my fork and speared a cooked carrot on my plate before I put it into my mouth. "I hate you." She continued to giggle as she reached out and rubbed her hand against my arm. "Aww, you do not. You love me and you know it."

I grabbed my bracelet back from Penelope and quickly put it back on my wrist, immediately feeling better now that it was back in my possession. I shook my head, "no, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure what I feel for you is intense hatred right now. You are so very, very mean. You're mean like Professor Snape is mean. Your mean-ness on a mean-ness scale is 16 out of 10."

She gasped and tried her best to look hurt at my words but she is really a very terrible actress. "Love you too."

* * *

My body jerked awake, forcing me into an upright position. I paused, breathing deeply, attempting to reconcile if the screams I'd heard had come from my dreams or reality. I looked around the room, seeing nothing but the cover of darkness. Whatever it was, no one else had heard it.

I couldn't explain it, but I felt incredibly uneasy as I made up my mind and quietly climbed out of bed, grabbing my wand off my nightstand, careful not to awaken my roommates as I closed the door behind me and made my way to the boys' dormitories, thankful that girls were allowed to come and go as they pleased. I heard shuffling as I climbed up the stairs and around the corner I heard scared mumbles and saw lights flickering on. The door to Harry's room flung open as Ron burst into the hallway. His head darted from side to side before he noticed me. "Hannah! He's here! He had a knife!"

I was knocked back into the stone wall as his terrified body ran into mine for comfort, his hands grasping my arms. "Ron, are you alright? What's going on? Where's Harry?"

"Right here." He reached out and touched a hand to Ron's shoulder, pulling him back from me. "Sirius Black. He was -"

"-trying to kill me! He was standing above me with a knife, I saw him!"

My eyes widened before I quickly moved passed them and into their room. Everything seemed intact, including their other dorm-mates, but for the curtains around Ron's bed. Obvious knife marks had practically destroyed it. I held my hands up, trying to think of the right course of action. "Okay. Okay. Um, stay here for a minute, alright?"

I left the four of them, all sitting together huddled on Harry's bed while I made quick work of checking the surrounding room, making sure that a certain Azkaban escapee wasn't hiding nearby before I went back to their room. I disregarded all questions asked when it came to why I was scouring everyone's rooms in an attempt to alleviate all changes of immense panic in the dormitory. "You four stay together, okay? I'm gonna go find Remus."

Seamus pulled a face. "Remus? Who's - oh. You mean Professor Lupin? Good idea."

My mouth fell open as I realized my mistake but I tried my best to push it aside, hoping that they wouldn't think much of it. "Right. Yes. Sorry. Just, stay here together and make sure no one leaves, okay?" I picked up Harry's wand off his bed and shoved it into his hands. "You know how to use it." Harry looked like he was about to protest me leaving on my own but I ignored him and closed the door behind me before I ran down the stairs and into the common room. I waved my wand and turned the lights on before scanning the perimeter, making sure it was safe before I excited Gryffindor House and entered the hallways. I knew some people might question my choice of who to run to first and ask why McGonagall or Dumbledore weren't the ones to be notified but at that point I didn't care. My instinct told me to run to Remus.

I banged on the door before trying the handle and realized it was unlocked. For a split second I was worried that maybe he hadn't left it unlocked, maybe something bad had happened but then I stepped inside and the sight of his groggy face greeted me as he sat up in his bed. "Hannah?"

I want to say that I wasn't thinking about anything other than telling him about Sirius but I'd be lying if I didn't mention that my first thought was how adorable he looked. His hair was sticking up slightly and he had to squint as he looked at me, the light from the hallway seeping into his bedroom, everything coming together to make my stupid body want nothing more than to climb on top of him and shag him silly. I shook my head, ridding myself of my inconvenient thoughts before I approached him. "Hurry up. Get dressed."

"What-"

I didn't explain at first as I grabbed a pair of plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt, throwing them at his face. "Remus, please. Now."

He did as he was told and followed behind me as he left his room. A hand touched my back and slid down my arm before pulling me to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"Sirius was in Harry's room." I touched my fingers to his mouth to stop him from speaking. "Everyone's fine, don't worry. I checked before I came down here. I didn't see him anywhere in the house but I need you to please go to the boys' dormitories and double check, alright? I'll tell McGonagall and Dumbledore and we'll meet you down there, okay?"

He nodded and gave me a chaste kiss before he jogged down the hallway and into the darkness.

A few hours later I sat down on the windowsill and looked out the window at the sunrise, listening quietly as the Professors talked amongst themselves. A thorough examination of all of the houses had already been completed and by now it was verging on normal waking hours. Sirius Black was no where to be found and every student in the school breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the news. Ron had finally decided to relax, although it did take a calming draught from Madam Pomphrey to do the trick, which is understandable. How often is it that a convicted murderer is the first face that you see when you wake up?

After the search had been done I had gone back into my room in order to make sure my friends were alright. I was greeted with extremely tight hugs and a few admonishments, including a licking to from Percy about how stupid it was for me to leave alone, before I made my way back to Harry's room. When I thought about it he really was right. I might be good at Defense but from what I'd heard about the skills of Sirius Black I wasn't so sure I would've been able to keep up with him if I had run into him.

"Miss Potter."

I pulled my gaze from the sunlight and turned towards Dumbledore. "Yes?"

He leaned down slightly as his eyes bore into mine. Nothing was said for a few moments as he searched my face. I tensed slightly, his action making me wonder just how much he would tell about a person by a single look. He smiled. "Such a bright young girl."

The corners of my mouth turned upwards as I stood up. "Thank you, Professor." I bit my lip and my eyes drifted towards Remus, unable to stop myself before looking him up and down. I unconsciously licked my lips before remembering that Dumbledore was standing right in front of me. I cleared my throat and stepped to the side before I hurriedly said my goodbyes, making an excuse about being hungry in an attempt to get away as fast as possible. Getting caught eyeing up your teacher by the headmaster was really not what I'd wanted to occur.


End file.
